The Dictator Saga
by Karatelover
Summary: Five years later after the WW2 saga, Morgan & Zarbon battle Mishum Saddam Hussien's misteress, Saddam Hussien, Chechens, dead tyrants including Freezer just to try to save the world while dealing with their silly friends and parenthood!
1. Chapter 1

_Stalinists and Conservatives _

A few years after the incident when Morgan and Zarbon went back in time to WW2, almost got screwed over by Stalin and Hitler, and all that lovely stuff, their son ZJ was joined by a sister named Isabel, or Issy as they called her.

They then moved to Washington DC, for the new job that Zarbon got, who knows what it was? Morgan and Zarbon went up to the Lincoln Memorial.

"The he is Zarbon, the man that abolished slavery, a man who believed that slavery should not exist!" Morgan said.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, "He only abolished slavery so he could restore the union," Zarbon said.

Morgan was an ex-history teacher but then ended up getting a job as a tour guide in Washington DC, "Now I got to do some really good things, travel the world, meeting Stalin my other true love other than you." Morgan said.

Did we forget to mention that in the WW2 Morgan and Stalin developed an alliance and a relationship where she almost had to marry him, if it were not for Zarbon then that is what would have happened. Stalin finally gave up and showed them the time machine that he hid from them all those years and let them go home.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, "Come on Morgan you still miss him, even after he separated us when he gave me to Hitler?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes even after that," Morgan said.

"Ok that's enough of that, let's move on there isn't any point in getting stuck in the past." Zarbon said.

"Let's jump them now!" It was the FBI they shot tranquilizers in Morgan and Zarbon!

Morgan and Zarbon both woke up in an interrogation room, "Where are we?" Morgan asked.

"An interrogation room it looks like," Zarbon said.

"Oh crap what did I do this time?" Morgan asked.

"I can explain that!" All the sudden a man in a chair turned around it was George W. Bush!

"It's President Bush!" Zarbon said.

"Hopefully this will bring something to your attention, I found an old soviet poster, and the ex-commies sent it to the American government!" Bush said taking out a poster with Morgan sitting on Stalin's lap.

"Where did that come from?" Morgan asked.

"The soviet archives! I might be willing to put this in the gossip columns if you two don't help me out!" Bush said.

"Are you trying to blackmail me sir?" Morgan asked.

"I wouldn't call it that; let's just say that it's more of a persuasion thing." Bush said.

"What do we have to do?" Morgan asked.

"Work as double agents!" Bush said.

"That sounds kind of dangerous don't you think?" Morgan asked.

"Now you leave me no choice, Connie get in here! She's my secret weapon and can play the piano and speak five other languages!" Bush said as she walked over to the desk.

"Didn't Zarbon tell you that you two now work at double agents for the government?" Condoleezza Rice said.

Morgan turned to Zarbon, "Zarbon, why didn't you tell me?" Morgan asked.

"Because I feel like we need to make a difference in the world? Ok fine, honesty its because somehow the government and the other governments of the world found out that we went back into time. Too many times to count," Zarbon said.

Morgan then rolled her eyes, "Is that why Bulma's clone had to move here too?" Morgan asked.

"Yes because we borrowed her time machine many times and well that's how they were able to find her and forced her to move to Washington. Now we and Bulma's clone have to make up to the world that we kind of screwed up using that same time mac…" Before Zarbon could finish, Condi interrupted.

"The reason why we brought you here now is that there is a new threat among us, allow me to show you." Condi said putting the tape on.

There was a beautiful, dark-skinned woman on the tape about the same age as Morgan, in her late 20's at least and with long black hair, she dressed up like a general. "Greetings stupid Americans, I am Mishum of Basra also known as the new dictator of Turkey! Most importantly I'm called a dictatress!" Mishum said.

"This is boring could you get to the important part?" Zarbon asked.

So they fast-forward the tape skipping over the details of her person life and her personal likes and dislikes, then it got to the good part, "Stop sending over missionaries so that Turkey can be Christian!" Mishum said.

"You might want to close your eyes at this part." Condi said.

"This part is so scary!" Bush said shacking in his cowboy boots.

Mishum had some missionaries tied up in chairs there were three of them, "Watch what I do to missionaries like these losers!" Mishum yelled. Then she took out a sword and chopped their heads off.

"What a bitch!" Morgan said.

Mishum held one of their heads up, "Who the fuck do you think I am? Good bye dear enemies, this was a glorious waste of my time!" The tape stopped.

"So what's the plan?" Morgan asked.

"We're going to send you to the only person that knows her personally, Saddam Hussein!" Bush said.

"What does he have to do with Mishum, what is our job?" Zarbon asked.

"Well since the Soviet Archives claimed that Morgan was Stalin's mistress, we figure that she could lighten Saddam up into getting information out of him about Mishum." Condi said.

"I don't think this is going to work," Zarbon said.

"What, it's a brilliant idea!" Bush said.

"No I mean for me!" Zarbon said.

"Pack your bags spies you're going to Iraq!" Bush said.

Morgan and Zarbon went to Iraq in twenty-four hours, they got to where Saddam was being held, "I'm scared Morgan," Zarbon said.

"Don't worry it'll be a piece of cake!" Morgan said.

"Morgan we're talking about a man that gassed a whole bunch of Kurds!" Zarbon said.

"I know that, but we need to get the info out of him regardless." Morgan said as she and Zarbon went into the room, they sat down in front of the glass with Saddam on the other side.

"Hello Mr. Hussein, I hear that you're a Stalin fan, perhaps you would like autographed photo of me sitting on his lap," Morgan said grabbing a glass of water and drinking it fast.

"Where's your proof that you met him, he's dead and I've been to all of his dachas." Saddam said grabbing his water and drinking it up.

"I got it right here!" Morgan said holding up the autographed poster of her sitting on Stalin's lap.

Saddam examined it and frowned, "No far bitch you got to meet him in person!" Saddam said.

"I said I would give it to you!" Morgan said.

"I don't want it now, unless I'm in it!" he said crossing his arms.

"Uh you are so stubborn all right no more games! Who the hell is Mishum?" Morgan asked.

"She's my girlfriend!" Saddam said.

"Ew your girlfriend?" Morgan asked.

"How could you blame me, I'm so good looking!" Saddam said.

"You are?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes she's my ex-mistress; we used to make love all the time behind my wives' back just like I did to my other sex slaves! You're not from the National Enquirer are you?" Saddam asked.

"God no! I am curious to know how she became a dictator." Morgan said.

"You mean dictatress? She cunningly kicked the president out of office, and she began killing people too, and she writes letters to me!" Saddam said.

"Letters?" Zarbon asked lifting an eyebrow.

"Yes love letters, she still thinks I love her!" Saddam said.

"Tell me where she lives?" Morgan asked.

"I would never tell you…" then a solder hit Saddam in the back of his head, "Ouch, shit that was uncalled for!" Saddam yelled.

Morgan and Zarbon started snickering, "She lives in Turkey!" Saddam said.

"But where in Turkey?" Zarbon asked.

"In Istanbul at the president's residence!" Saddam said.

The solder hit him on the back of the head again!

"I mean the Topkapi Palace where the Sultans used to have their harems or whatever they used to do! At least I'm not Turkish that I am thankful for!" Sadam said.

"Thanks for your time!" Morgan said taking the poster with her as she and Zarbon left.

"Uh I'm going to get revenge on Morgan because she got to meet Stalin in person!" Saddam said.

"Yah, yah, tell that to the judge!" The guard said.

Meanwhile in Turkey at night, Mishum was eating dinner by herself, "I wish Saddam was here to dine with me," She thought.

Then a little girl that looked like her came into the room, "Mommy I dug the tunnel just like you told me to!" She said looking dirty with a kid-sized shovel in her hand.

"Thank you Mishum Allah, come here and give your mother a hug!" She then hugged her daughter, "Now get out of here while I write this letter to Saddam!" Mishum said.

"I almost got hit by landmines when I dug that tunnel." Mishum Allah said leaving the room.

Mishum sat down and started writing the letter, "Dear Saddam, I love you more than ever, I dug a tunnel for you to escape in and I'm doing fine on my dictatorship in Turkey, got to go! Best wishes Mishum!" She then licked the envelope and stuck a kitten sticker on the opening and then said, "Mishum Allah front and center!"

Mishum Allah came scurrying in, "Yes Lord Mishum, I mean mom!" She said.

"Take this letter to Saddam by going through that tunnel, now it might take you a few days, but do it no excuses!" Mishum said.

"Where's daddy?" Mishum asked.

"Why do I have to tell you this again, are you retarded or something, daddy was a Kurdish man who raped me and then you were born nine months later. Then Mommy's boyfriend Saddam took us in and saved us from a life of sin! Now do you remember what you are supposed to do if any Iranians come across you?" Mishum said.

"Blow myself up just like you told me to?" Mishum Allah said.

"Very good, why are you to blow yourself up?" Mishum asked.

"So that I may go to Paradise and be surrounded by virgin men, mommy what's a virgin?" Mishum Allah asked.

"Never mind, they'll tell you once you get up there, now go give that letter to Saddam!" Mishum said.

Next couple of days, Saddam was throwing daggers at a picture of Morgan on the wall, and he did have good aim, "Saddam a little girl is here to see you!" the guard said.

"Who, tell her I'm busy!" Saddam said throwing another dagger at Morgan.

"Her name is Amishsa Allah." The guard said.

"Wait that's Mishum's brat, send her in!" Saddam yelled.

They sent the girl in, she was not afraid of Saddam after all her mother told her that he was a friend to them, "Here is a letter from my mom!" Mishum Allah said.

"Give me that little brat!" Saddam said snatching the letter from her. "Now get out of here!"

Mishum Allah ran away and Saddam started reading the letter, "Oh how nice another love letter," He ripped it up after he read that the plan was in order. He then grabbed more daggers and threw it at Morgan's picture, "Die infidel!" he yelled.

Meanwhile in Turkey the next day, Morgan and Zarbon dressed up like typical Muslims, "Remember we need to act as anti-American is possible." Zarbon said.

"Meaning?" Morgan asked.

"Uh speak with a British accent." Zarbon said.

Next thing you know, Mishum herself interviewed them both, "So you two are British?" She asked.

"Yes we are, we need some work, because they're out of jobs in Briton," Zarbon said.

"I heard they have the same problem in America," Mishum said lifting an eyebrow.

Morgan then spoke in a perfect British accent, "American's are nothing but hypocrites! They don't even like gay people!" Morgan said.

Mishum laughed, "I don't even like gay people!" She said.

"They hate the French too!" Morgan said.

"I hate them too!" Mishum said.

"They hate Jews too!" Morgan said lying.

"I hate them too!" Mishum said.

"Oh my God we could be friends!" Morgan then hugged Mishum and put a thumbs up for Zarbon to see when Mishum was not looking.

"You two are hired, now go and clean my daughter's room!" Mishum said.

Zarbon and Morgan split up, "You look in Mishum's room and I'll look in the office," Zarbon said.

"You got it!" Morgan said.

She went into Mishum's room, damn it was dark. Mishum was listening to music in the other room loudly so that all of Istanbul could hear it, and it was Britney Spears.

Morgan turned on the lights and a parrot squawked, "Damn you're only a bird!" She said.

Zarbon then looked in the files in the office where Mishum kept her secret files about any weapons of mass destruction, only problem was that the mission had flaws and miscalculated and Zarbon could not read Turkish or Arabic, "Well this is all useless!" Zarbon said throwing the files across the room.

Meanwhile Morgan looked up on the wall, she thought she saw a man, but it was just a stupid poster of Stalin, "Well, well, you are so coming home with me!" Morgan then tried to untapped it, "Damn it has staples in it!" Morgan said, she then saw a stapler remover on Mishum's desk, and she got it. Then that damn bird squawked Morgan got so scared that she accidently knocked the birdcage down and the bird fell with it.

"Oh you poor thing," Morgan then picked the cage up and the door was opened up and the bird flew out, "No you get back here bird!" Morgan said, then she went over to the wall and started picking the staples off the poster, then she when she got it down, she rolled it up. "Right this way your majesty!" Morgan said joking.

Zarbon finally looked through a drawer and saw that the secret files were in English, "Got it!" He said.

The bird flew past Mishum and Mishum looked at it, "How did my bird get out of its cage?" She asked.

She then saw Morgan walking by, she walked to the door and out of the room to follow Morgan to a bazaar down in the lobby, she saw her making out with the poster and approached her, "Hello you're supposed to be cleaning my daughter's room remember?" Mishum asked.

"Uh I am?" Morgan asked Mishum saw that Morgan had her Stalin poster.

"Give that back to me!" She said trying to grab onto the poster.

"No its mine now!" Morgan said grabbing the other end.

"No I had it first on my wall; I'll cut your hand off for this bitch!" Mishum said.

"Stalin loves me not you!" Morgan said, then the poster ripped in half, "Uh oh." Morgan said.

"Damn you infidel!" Mishum said angry.

"It's just a poster!" Morgan said.

"Saddam gave it to me as a present!" Mishum said.

"Lady I can think of a million better gifts to give than that!" Morgan said.

"Now you die infidel!" Mishum said taking a gun out and pointing it at Morgan.

"You're nuts, you're going to kill me over a stupid poster?" Morgan asked.

Then Zarbon knocked Mishum out with his fist, "Let's go Morgan, I got the files!" Zarbon said.

Later in the week in the states, Bush got a phone call in the white house, "Hello?" He asked.

"Hello is your refrigerator running?" Mishum asked on the other line.

"No why?" Bush asked.

"Well you better go catch it!" Mishum laughed and hung the phone up.

"Another prank call by that girl tyrant Mishum?" Condi asked.

"Now it's time for me to throw a lame joke at her," Bush said dialing Mishum.

Mishum answered the phone, "Hello?" She asked.

"Are you the leader of the world?" Bush asked.

"No, not yet why?" Mishum asked.

"Well ain't going to happen partner!" Bush said hanging up the phone and putting a cowboy hat on.

Morgan walked in with Zarbon with the files and the parrot on Morgan's shoulder, "Bush we have the files that you have been asking for!" Morgan said handing the files to him.

Bush looked at the files, when he opened it up it said in big, bubble letters, "Sucker!"

"What are you trying to pull?" Bush asked.

"Are the files not in there?" Zarbon asked.

"They were written in Arabic!" Bush said.

"Oh dear," Zarbon said.

"What did you do?" Morgan asked.

"I thought they were useless, I'm not used to going through files that I can't understand." Zarbon said.

"Now I have another question, what is that bird doing on your shoulder young lady?" Bush asked.

"Oh I named her Versace, she's pretty and she likes me a lot, say hello Versace," Morgan said.

"Hello cowboy!" The parrot said.

"Enough goofing off, we need to put you on another mission, to get back to Turkey and get those files, and while you're at it, assonate Mishum!" Bush said.

"Are you asking us to kill her?" Zarbon asked.

"Duh, what did you think I meant?" Bush asked.

"Should I ask Versace?" Morgan asked referring to the parrot on her shoulder.

Meanwhile in the prison Saddam was throwing more daggers at a different photo of Morgan on the wall, damn he must have hated her guts; she was after all an infidel and a spiritualist. "Come on Saddam how many more pictures of Morgan do you need to throw a knife at?" The guard asked.

"Until I gut her!" Saddam said.

"Yah, yah it's time for your bath," The guard said.

Just then Saddam took a dagger and stabbed the guard, got his keys and ran out of the cell, "So long sucker!" he said. Do not worry the guard lived!

Meanwhile the battle zone was of course the Topkapi Palace in Turkey, Zarbon and Morgan were creeping around with machine guns, "I don't know how to use a gun Zarbon." Morgan said.

"We need to find those files whether we like it or not," Zarbon said.

"We'll cover more ground if we split up," Morgan said.

"No Morgan we must stick together," Zarbon said.

"Let's go with my idea first, go to that room where the documents are located that you threw to the side!" Morgan said.

"Ok fine by me," Zarbon said going the other way.

"Now to find some more Stalin posters so I can take them home and put them on my wall." Morgan thought what a silly love-struck girl she was. She walked into Mishum's room and Mishum grabbed her from behind.

Meanwhile Zarbon got the documents that he picked up from the floor, "Damn they're covered in mud, maybe it rained really hard." He said, and then he heard a struggle from upstairs, "Morgan!" Zarbon thought, and then he ran upstairs.

He then ran into Mishum's room as he followed the noise, he saw that Mishum had a hold of Morgan, "Let her go before I make you!" Zarbon said about to shoot Mishum with a gun, but that plan was flawed enough; Morgan was in front of Mishum.

"Try me alien, you think I'm stupid, Saddam told me everything! You're spies and you'll die like spies!" She said.

"You wouldn't dare!" Zarbon said.

"Try me; you take a step closer I'll cut her head off, really, really slowly!" Mishum said taking a dagger out and placing it on Morgan's throat.

"Let her go now, please I hate killing innocent women, but you're an exception!" Zarbon said.

"Mishum Allah come in here please!" Mishum said.

The girl came in, "Yes mommy!" She said.

"Now is the time!" Mishum said.

"Yes mom, let's all go to Paradise!" Mishum Allah said opening her vale up with bombs attached to her.

"Do something Zarbon, before she kills us all!" Morgan said.

Mishum Allah pressed the button and Zarbon thought quickly and threw her out the window where they heard a boom! "Zarbon I didn't mean that!" Morgan said.

"But she was going to blow us up! I couldn't get those bombs off of her in time!" Zarbon said nervous and not sure if he did the right thing to please Morgan or not.

"Mishum Allah, you have disgraced your mother!" Mishum yelled with anger.

"Well that was stupid," Morgan then thought quickly, threw Mishum over, and ran over to Zarbon.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" Zarbon said hugging Morgan.

"I so want to kill Mishum for making her daughter commit terrorism against herself!" Zarbon said.

"Good idea!" Morgan said.

All the sudden, Saddam crashed through the window and landed right next to Mishum, "Now you have backup Mishum!" He yelled.

"Zarbon help it's…" Morgan said.

"It's all right Morgan, it's just Saddam, and he's free?" Zarbon released.

"All right which one of you first, the pretty Stalin fan, or the glamorous British alien?" Saddam asked pointing a gun at them.

Zarbon had heard that question asked to him when he went back in time to WW2 with Morgan that he was tired of it, "I'm not British, I'm an alien from outer space!" Zarbon said pulling his machine gun out.

Then they heard helicopters, "Come on Saddam let's get out of here before we're toast!" Mishum said.

"No I want to kill Morgan because she got to meet Stalin first!" Saddam said.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about!" Mishum said.

"You know…" Saddam tried to say.

Mishum then did something odd, she grabbed Morgan and kissed her on the lips, "Bye, bye enemy!" she said as she ran off to hide from the Americans.

Zarbon was shocked as ever, "What was that all about?" He asked.

"She might be the first homosexual dictatress in the history of the world!" Morgan said.

"Now I'll kill you Morgan!" Saddam said.

Zarbon then Zanzokened and then went behind Saddam and threw him up against the wall, "Take that you asshole, and I most certainly am not British!" Zarbon said, then he jabbed his knee into Saddam's tailbone.

"Ouch my tailbone!" Saddam said.

The solders ran into the room, "Where is Saddam?" They asked.

"Right here gentlemen!" Zarbon then threw Saddam over to them.

"Let's go back to prison Saddam, we'll have to watch you more closely next time." A solder said picking Saddam up and taking him out of the palace.

Few days later, Bush was reading the newspaper in the White House, "You idiots were supposed to kill Mishum!" Bush said.

Morgan and Zarbon looked at one another, "But…" Morgan tried to say.

"Since this is America and you didn't do the job right, instead of having you executed you are both fired!" Bush said.

"I didn't even want to work for you in the first place! You kind of forced me to work for you!" just then Morgan's eyes grew wide and she looked at Zarbon, "Is it just me or is this place getting more and more socialist?" She asked.

"Who cares, let's go to Russia, again!" Zarbon said getting up and taking Morgan by the hand.

Bush started to stutter, "Now you guys get back here, Russia won't even apologize for the Yalta Conference!" Bush said.

"Shut up!" Zarbon said as he and Morgan left the office.

Meanwhile in Afghanistan somewhere, Mishum was hiding in a cave with Osama bin Ladin, playing cards.

"_Got any twos?" _Mishum asked in Arabic.

"_Go fish!" _Osama said.

"Don't worry Saddam I'll keep on trying to break you out of US captivity, then after we succeed we'll rule the world together!" Mishum thought. She then yelled, "I'll get you Morgan and your glamorous alien too!"

End of Story


	2. Chapter 2

_Comrade Means Ally _

It was a couple of weeks after Morgan and Zarbon's missed attempt to assassinate Mishum better known as Saddam Hussein's mistress dictatress of Turkey.

After Morgan gave her tours to a Russian group speaking nothing but Russian to them, she went over to Zarbon after the tour ended, "I still can't believe that Bush tried to make us kill Mishum," Morgan said.

"I know I can't believe that stupid parrot is still in our house," Zarbon said.

He was referring to the parrot that defected from Mishum's home and went to live with Zarbon and Morgan. Morgan named her Versace.

"I can't wait to go to Russia!" Morgan said.

Then Bush just had to show up, he walked over to them in a rather coy kind of way, "Oh there you two are! Look I need your help!" Bush said.

"Who do you want us to kill now?" Morgan asked.

"Putin needs some help with the Chechen situation!" Bush said.

"Excuse me but I'm not a trained assassin," Morgan said.

"I don't know, what if I were to show this picture to the world?" Bush said holding up that stupid poster of Morgan sitting on Stalin's lap naked.

"We'll do it!" Zarbon said.

Morgan thought this was a stupid idea in the first place, she knew better than to get involved with other world affairs that did not concern America, although she did not really have a choice in this case. She and Zarbon went to Moscow and were at the Russian airport, they saw a chauffeur with a sign that said Morgan and Zarbon in the Cyrillic text.

"That must be for us!" Morgan said.

They drove to the Kremlin, Morgan and Zarbon had not been there since they were in World War 2 era. Zarbon watched how Putin and Morgan greeted one another in Russian, it kind of got on his nerves though since he could not speak Russian.

Then Putin did something he was not excepting he greeted Zarbon, "Please to meet you Zarbon," Putin said.

"You speak English?" Zarbon asked.

"Didn't that cowboy Bush tell you that I did?" Putin asked.

"Let's get down to business, what is our mission?" Morgan asked.

"You two will be sent to the Caucasus in Northern Russia in a little area called Chechnya!" Putin said.

"So what's a Chechen supposed to be sir?" Zarbon asked.

"It's a non-Russian ethnic group sort of like the Jews, Armenians and the Georgians, only uglier!" Putin said.

Zarbon frowned, "Well that's not a very nice thing to say,"

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Who knew that Jews weren't Russians?" Morgan asked shrugging her shoulders.

"Now we go over the rules, which I have written down. Rule number one don't mention Stalin, while a lot of Russians admire and respect him, he is still a despot to us so please no mention of him or politics." Putin said.

"Don't worry Zarbon; he's just jealous because all of Russia got outsmarted by a Georgian from the southern half of the empire." Morgan said while Zarbon chuckled.

Putin raised an eyebrow, "Ok…now onto rule two don't force your democratic beliefs onto us."

"Easier said than done," Morgan said.

"Rule three don't talk to anyone that isn't Russian! If these rules are broken then you might pay a heavy price not by us but by those Muslim terrorists that call themselves liberators of the Soviet Union." Putin said.

"Don't worry sir; we're going to do all right won't we Zarbon?" Morgan asked.

Next day Morgan and Zarbon went on a train to Chechnya and went to a Russian camp there. They settled in as if they owned the place. Then they went to the drill sergeant who went by Commander Pavel and spoke with a very heavy Moscow accent to the point where he almost sounded like he was from Ireland or Canada.

"_Comrades! This is our mission to fight off the Chechens who have decided to attack the village of Beslan. Now we must move quickly, I'll pair you up into twos!" _he shouted.

"What did he say Morgan?" Zarbon asked.

"I don't know he was talking to fast," Morgan said.

"Or maybe your selective hearing was a bit off," Zarbon said.

"It most certainly was not!" Morgan said.

"Comrade Morgan you go with Alexei! Zarbon you go with Olga!" Pavel said.

"Hey I wanted to be paired up with Morgan!" Zarbon said.

"Sorry but you know nothing about Chechnya and would get both you and your wife killed!" Pavel said.

"For your information Morgan is not my wife, she's my girlfriend and did I mention to you that I'm a high ranking general?" Zarbon asked.

"In this army you're mine!" Pavel said.

Zarbon gulped, "Yes sir," He said.

All the sudden a hot blond walked over to him, "Hello darling!" she said acting flirty with Zarbon.

"Hello madam, you're going to have to show me around the village." Zarbon said.

Then a handsome raven-haired man with piercing blue eyes came over and stood next to Morgan, she was a little enchanted.

"Hello beautiful!" She said covering her mouth.

"Don't talk to me American!" he said in a rather standoffish kind of way.

Morgan then went from being enchanted to being disenchanted, "Ok fine I'll shut up," she said.

Later on that day, Morgan and Alexei were hiding in a slummy house looking out for the Islamic militates, Morgan just could not shut up, for all she knew Alexi was hiding a huge secret from her and everyone else, one that could put a toll on his own soul.

Morgan then saw a scorpion common in that region of Russia, after all the Caucasus could get as hot as hell if they wanted to, "Alexei there's a scorpion, can I get a cup so I can…" Before she could take the scorpion outside in a cup to let it go, Alexei stepped on it, "What was that for he didn't do anything wrong!"

"Keep quiet; you'll get ambushed if you don't!" Alexei said.

Morgan then decided to annoy him, "I don't see any sign of any Chechens anywhere."

"Didn't you hear me American? Don't talk to me!" he said.

"What is your problem? Oh I get it this is one of those twists that you're a Chechen yourself, no wonder you hate me so much," Morgan said.

"Lady your theory is completely incorrect, I'm from Moscow I'm Russian Orthodox man, and I'm not some crazy Muslim that wants his own country." Alexei said.

"How old are you?" Morgan asked.

"Why do you care, you're just like every other American. You're so harsh on other countries just because we believe differently than you do." He then snorted in anger.

Morgan frowned and just ignored him, as soon as this mission was done, she could have all the sex with Zarbon that she wanted to.

Meanwhile Zarbon and Olga were hiding in an old blown up Mosque on the other side of town, Zarbon was on a sharp lookout he took this seriously almost as seriously as living under that tyrant Freezer.

Olga walked up to him and hugged him, "Holy crap!" he then hit her with his gun, "Oh I'm so sorry I thought you were one of them!" Zarbon said.

"Please love me and hold me! Commander Pavel doesn't pay attention to me!" She said falling to the ground and grabbing Zarbon by the legs.

"Madam clearly I'm in love with Morgan and besides why would I want a fish-lipped Russian woman like you?" he asked.

"Because Russian women are the most beautiful women in the world!" she said.

"Says who, from what I see you're all gold diggers and submissive. I respect a woman who will stand up for herself not seduce another woman's man." Zarbon said trying to shake her off his leg.

"Please marry me and take me to America with you alien god! My husband won't know about it if we run now!" Olga said walking slowly towards Zarbon.

"No way, your love life is none of my concern, why in the world would you care if Comrade Pavel cares for you or not?" Zarbon asked rather naively, despite the fact that he was intelligent he could have the capability to be naïve.

"He's my husband, he loves to lie down with teenage gypsy and Georgian women, he's always had more of a soft spot for dark skinned women and he also beats me when he's drunk!" she said.

"Look lady we need to stay focused before we…" Just then, it appeared that Olga stepped on a landmine and blew to smithereens, covering Zarbon in blood.

He was in utter shock; he realized that they have set landmines all over the damn place so that the solders would not know what hit them.

"I need to find Commander Pavel!" Zarbon ran outside of the mosque.

Where was commander Pavel in all of this? Simple he was fucking a Jewish woman in his tent right outside of town, "Yes fuck me bitch, fuck me it feels much better than my wife fucking me!" he yelled.

"What? You're married?" she asked.

"Keep going!" he said.

"I have to go and wash all this icky blood off of me!" Zarbon flew to the nearest river, jumped into it and washed all of the blood off him. "Now I must tell Commander Pavel that they got this place surrounded!" he then flew to outside of town to find Commander Pavel's tent.

Meanwhile with Morgan and Alexei the tension did not die down, as it should have, Alexei got annoyed with her and started yelling at her, "Why are you ignoring me? You know damn well that communism will in fact rule the world!" he said.

Morgan rolled her eyes, "Yah if that were the case then I would probably shoot myself."

All the sudden shoots fired at them, those damn Chechens were shooting them from outside the slums, "Duck I'll go outside and take care of them!" Alexei said getting a knife out and running outside.

"Don't you'll get yourself killed!" Morgan said.

Next thing you know she saw a Chechen solder come flying through the opened window and come crashing into the house, then Alexei threw another one into the room.

"What do you think of me now American? Am I not strong? Feel my wrath Chechens!" Then he took his gun and started shooting them, although those two were dead there was one Chechen solder behind him with a sword in his hand, Morgan saw this.

"Look out Alexei behind you!" she said pointing to the Chechen solder, Alexei turned quickly and stabbed the Chechen in the eye.

Meanwhile with Zarbon he ran into Commander Pavel's tent, "Sir the Chechens have got us surrounded, you made an error in…" Zarbon looked to see that naked Jewish woman under the sleeping bag with Pavel half-naked on top of her. "Commander please we're being ambushed!" Zarbon said.

"Where is that bitch Olga, I told her to stay with you!" Pavel yelled.

"Your wife just got blown to bits by a land mine which you failed to sniff out before sending us in there!" Zarbon said if there was anything that cheesed Zarbon off it was bad military strategy by a drunken womanizer like Pavel.

"Thank God she died; she was bad in bed anyways!" Pavel said drinking some more vodka.

Zarbon glared at him, "Right, I'm going to go and rescue the troops!" Zarbon then flew off back to the village.

He found Morgan and Alexei in the slummy house and gave Morgan the radio, "Tell the troops that they are done for the day! We can't send them in if we're going to be ambushed or if we can't detect landmines!" Zarbon said handing the radio to Morgan.

Morgan grabbed the radio and said this, «Солдати, вам нужни идти в лангерь!»

Alexei frowned and grabbed the radio from Morgan, "You just told them to go to the Gulag you idiot! Let a real Russian tell them what to do!" he said as he commanded them to return to the village.

Zarbon was shocked, "Morgan how could you say such a thing?" he asked turning purple.

"Stalin told me a long time ago that that was the word for camp that his in-laws went to," Morgan said.

Zarbon sighed; yep Morgan was no professional interpreter that was for sure.

That evening Commander Pavel was pissed off at Zarbon for taking over the command, "Damn you American! I could have you shot if this were the Soviet Union!" he yelled at Zarbon.

"Sir you were putting our lives in danger without checking the area out first! Your wife died on a landmine I know so because her guts went flying into the face!" Zarbon said.

"I don't care a lot of us might have to die to control that territory!" Pavel said.

Zarbon then snorted and walked back to where Morgan was sitting roasting marshmallows with the other solders.

"How did your talk with Commander Pavel go?" Morgan asked.

"Awful, he doesn't care about the safety of the solders at all; all he cares about is grabbing land from those dumb Chechens!" Zarbon said.

"I have an idea; maybe a song will cheer you up!" Morgan then grabbed an accordion on the ground and drank some vodka.

"Maybe the alcohol will make me happier," Zarbon said grabbing a bottle of vodka, drinking it and then spitting it out, "This stuff tastes nasty!"

"Relax you'll get used to it!" Morgan said.

She then started playing the accordion really badly then all the sudden found the right notes to play it and sing rather beautifully in Russian, «_Игногда__я__думаю__что__я__буду__сделать__много__беши__! __Но я унала вчера что это неправ! Знаю ли я что я люблю тебя это правда! Потому__что__я__готова__замужна__на__тебе__!» _

It was bad enough that Zarbon was depressed so why did he have to hear a song that was not in English or Japanese, "Morgan that's enough singing please I'm not in the mood to hear a song!" Zarbon said drinking more vodka.

Morgan smiled, she was now drunk so she jumped onto a picnic table and started singing some more against Zarbon's wishes and started singing more in Russian about some love-struck nonsense.

«_Я знаю что мы, я знаю что мы, друг-друга как всегда! Если ты умер, ты умер, я же умера! Хей, хей, хей! Я буду пыть водку больше если ты умер!» _Morgan then fell off then table laughing and snorting like a pig.

Zarbon got mad and he was drunk now it was his turn to out-sing her, he started singing to her in his baritone voice, "_Look Morgan you sing really great, but please oh please don't sing! Now look at me, I'm singing like you, why me I ask why me? Please don't sing, it's very rude and awkward to sing! Now if only I had some more vodka I would love to pass out!" _Zarbon then started drinking more vodka and fell down on top of the accordion Morgan was playing and broke it.

All the sudden Boris and Viktor a couple of solders decided to sing too, hell they were drunk as well so why not? They danced together and started singing together, «_Я знаю что мы, я знаю что мы, друг-друга как всегда! __At least we're not in stupid France nor England nor Armenia! __Если ты, если ты, хочешь пыть водку всё хорошо! Лей лей лей, лей лей лей, лей лей ней ней! Лей лей!_»

Before you knew it everyone was laughing but not Alexei, he was drunk and trying to sleep and he came out in his PJs and got pissed off, "Keep it down assholes I'm trying to sleep!" he went back into his tent to sleep.

"Don't make me sing in Yiddish!" Morgan yelled.

"You don't know Yiddish Morgan," Zarbon said then he hiccupped.

"Just ignore him, he's just upset that the Chechens killed his wife and child in a market place, he's not usually this mean." Boris said.

"Let's sing Britney Spears!" Viktor yelled.

As those drunk morons say a Britney Spears song meanwhile in his tent Commander Pavel was pissed off as he was shaving his face, "Damn it, I'll show Zarbon what it means to be a solder! Maybe I can make up a lie saying that he died by mistake on the field!"

As you know already Commander Pavel might have been plotting Zarbon's downfall, but the very place he camped the solders on was defiantly Chechen territory. Little did he know that a Chechen snuck into the tent and snuck up behind him.

"I can't wait until I do away with…" Before he could finish what he was saying the Chechen grabbed him from behind, slit his throat and left him in the tent to die.

Alexei heard all the commotion from his tent since his tent was next to Commander Pavel's, he went to investigate and saw what appeared to be Commander Pavel dead on the floor with his throat slit.

His eyes grew wide, "Who would have done such a thing, I bet it was one of those Amer…" Then the Chechen grabbed him from behind and kidnapped him.

Next morning everyone was throwing up since they drank so much vodka Zarbon especially had it hard, Morgan was holding Zarbon's hair back for him, "I'm sorry I made you drink last night Zarbon!" Morgan said.

"I'm sorry I drank last night too! Thanks for your concern that's really sweet of you!" Zarbon said as he was pucking so much puck out.

Viktor ran up to Zarbon and Morgan, "Guys Commander Pavel has been murdered!" he yelled.

"No way!" Zarbon said looking happy since he despised Commander Pavel.

"Yes his body was found hung upside-down on a telephone pole by his ankle! We need to get Alexei he's second in command if something happens to Commander Pavel!" Boris said.

"I'll go wake him!" Morgan said running to the tent.

"Morgan don't! Too late!" Boris said shaking his head.

Morgan got to Alexei's tent and saw a video tape, a DVD player and a note but no Alexei. She quickly translated the note in her mind and put the tape on she was shocked at what she saw. She ran out of the tent and alerted everyone.

"Guy's Alexei is being held hostage! We need to rescue him!" Morgan said.

"We knew that, but he's on his own I think he's a big jerk anyways!" Boris yelled.

"He's our comrade and we have to rescue him, he's going to be as dead as Commander Pavel!" Morgan said.

"But we don't have a leader to tell us what to do! Putin only sent Commander Pavel and Sergeant Alexei to command us!" Viktor said.

Zarbon then knew what he had to do, he stepped forward, "Guys we need to rescue Alexei since he's a vital part of this mission enough screwing around!" Zarbon said.

"But sir you're not even a Russian only a Russian is allowed to lead this army otherwise we have to wait until another sergeant gets here." Boris said.

"Look a lot of troops died yesterday in that badly planned area, I have led enough planned attacks but this time it's my turn to do it on my accord! Morgan I'm going with you to rescue him! Let's go!" Zarbon grabbed Morgan's hand and lead her to the side of the mountain.

"I guess we have nothing better to do!" Boris followed Morgan and Zarbon.

"Wait for me!" yelled Viktor running after Boris.

Meanwhile in another bombed mosque, Alexei found himself tied to a chair. The culprit responsible for this mess, the Chechen warlord Yaldolf Mashaka, a fiery redhead with piercing black eyes and unusually dark skin for a redhead. He was also somewhat fat and wore a Caucasian hat made out of a black sheep's wool and had a sword in a strap on his outfit.

He smiled showing his black teeth and spoke in Russian with a thick Chechen accent, "_What is the best way to attack the Kremlin?" _

Alexei laughed, _"Fuck you asshole! Why should I tell you?" _He asked.

Mashaka slapped Alexei in the face with his hand, "_You owe me land and all those lives that you killed during the soviet regime! I want my land back, what about my three wives and ten children that you shot?" _Mashaka asked.

"_How do you think I feel about you bastards blowing up churches and metros, you killed my son and wife in a marketplace! You're sick, if you think you're going to get your own country through violence, then you've got another thing coming!" _Alexei yelled spitting in Mashaka's eye.

"_Very well then, I'll have to make it so that I get ever piece of information out of you as I can! Elena torture him!" _Mashaka yelled.

A woman with a burqa came into the room, turned on a radio and started dancing to a Lebanese song sung by Nancy Ajram called _Mo'gaba_. Alexei tried not to look but he could not help it, that body was hot even though it was under a burqa. He could not see her body but he sure had an imagination of what it would look like under that burqa.

"_She's beautiful I can't resist!" _Alexei said with one eye opened and the other one closed.

Meanwhile outside of the mosque Zarbon's primal changeling instincts led them to there, "I wonder what's going on in there!" Zarbon said.

"I'll take a look," Morgan then crept up to the window and saw the woman dancing, Mashaka waiting patiently for a confession from Alexei, "Yep he's defiantly in there," Morgan said.

Then the song changed from _Mo'gaba _to _Lawn Eiounak_, which meant in Arabic "the color of your eyes", she then smiled at that woman dancing, it was such a pretty song that Morgan started daydreaming about her and Stalin hugging each other and rose petals.

While the music was a mystery to her, Stalin's looks were always a mystery to her, that light brown skin of his, those hazel eyes that looked yellow and that thick black hair of his, uh how could she resist him? He looked more like the Shah of Persia than the Czar of Russia, as of how she somehow was able to connect Stalin to that Arabic song, who knows? Who cares?

She then snapped out of her dumb fantasy and decided to focus more on the mission instead. "Zarbon let's go get Stalin, I mean save Alexei!" Morgan said not thinking straight at all.

"We need to take care of the guards first," Zarbon said pointing to the guards guarding the front door or what was left of it.

Viktor and Boris were able to take care of those two guards; they hit them on the heads and tied them together to a tree.

Now it was possible to walk into the mosque, so Zarbon and Morgan went into the Mosque and found the room where the Chechens held Alexei captive. Zarbon blasted the door down the woman who was dancing got a gun out and started shooting at the door of course the bullets missed Zarbon by miles he disappeared and reappeared behind her, he grabbed her by the arm and threw her into Mashaka.

As they both laid on the ground Morgan went over to untie Alexei while Zarbon watched Mashaka and his "girlfriend" carefully. When it looked like Mashaka was going to get up Zarbon grabbed the radio and threw it at him.

"Come on Alexei, we have to go!" Morgan said.

"No way I want to die!" he said.

"Not this time buddy!" Zarbon said throwing Alexei on his back.

"Put me down right now American!" Alexei yelled.

"I'm not American; let's get out of here Morgan!" Zarbon said running Morgan followed them.

Mashaka got up, thinking that our heroes were still in the mosque he gave Elena the command, "_Blow them to Paradise!" _

She did just that, she blew herself up taking Mashaka with her, or so we think.

Morgan could not help but hear that loud noise, "Just keep walking Morgan, just keep walking!" Zarbon yelled as he walked in front of her, by now they were miles away from the mosque.

They got to the other side of the mountain where Boris and Viktor tied the Chechens to the tree and guarding them.

"Thanks for saving me, why did you do that?" Alexei said.

"Because if I were to let you die then I would not be any better of a person than you," Morgan said.

"I was only twenty-seven when my wife and son died in the market place, I should have been there." Alexei said.

"Look you can't blame yourself for what happened to them," Morgan said.

"Can we go back to Moscow now I'm tired." Zarbon said.

In the end Zarbon and Morgan got medals of honor from the president of Russia for helping the military out and saving a fellow solder, therefore they were never required to work for the Russian military ever again.

They even got a thank you note from Alexei, Bush and Putin for doing them the hugest of all favors, now they could pretty much get back to their lives, with their two children.

End of Story


	3. Chapter 3

**A Dead Tyrant's Revenge **

It had been a few years since Morgan and Zarbon went back in time to World War 2 and messed time up doing that, and going back in time other times by sneaking into Bulma 2's time machine. The clone made a time machine for them to try out, and although the World War 2 incident almost got them killed, they decided not to stop going back in time from there.

Either way, they had to make amends for their hooligan behavior, but poor Bulma 2 was forced to move to Washington DC with Zarbon, Morgan and the kids so that the government could keep a close eye on them. Then the government forced Morgan and Zarbon to act like spies for other countries and make amends for the Russian government by doing a mission to Chechnya which was depressing, but rewarding so that they did not sit their butts down all day long.

After much drama with Tre concerning Mishum and her fur factory, Morgan was ready to settle down and act like a mother to two her two children ZJ and the baby Issy.

Morgan was outside her small house that she bought with Zarbon, Issy was in a high chair so that Morgan could keep a closer eye on her! ZJ was playing with his toy dinosaurs in the sandbox and then got bored and walked up to Morgan to ask her a question that had been on his mind since the early morning, "Mom why is my dad in Costa Rica? Why did Tre go along with him and not you?"

Morgan took her sunglasses off and polished them with her sun dress that she was wearing at the time, "You see Joey, dad is doing charity work for South Korea, and Tre decided to tag along with him. I would have gone myself, but I had to watch you and your sister." Morgan said.

"But we could have taken Issy with us!" ZJ said not knowing how expensive plane tickets were.

"I had no interest in going, besides I have to work tomorrow Joey ok?" Morgan said.

Another thing was bothering ZJ, Morgan had recently started calling him Joey instead of his usual nickname ZJ, sort for Zarbon JR of course. He could not understand why she would call him Joey in the first place, perhaps it was an ex boyfriend she was thinking about, either way ZJ was getting annoyed with this.

"Why do you call me Joey? My name is ZJ remember?" ZJ said.

"Because well it's a long story," Morgan said.

"Yah we know mom, you and this dead guy in Russia were with one another when you and dad were temporarily broken up. Dad and you aren't even married like my other friend's parents are!" ZJ said.

"It's too expensive to get married, your father and I both agreed that it's too expensive and that we love each other no matter what. Besides it's a beautiful Friday, you are on summer break and what else could there possibly be to worry about?" Morgan asked.

In the afterlife, Frieza was looking out the window; it had been a long time since he was at Morgan and Zarbon's throat for Morgan stealing Zarbon away from him. Now something told him it was time to get back at Morgan, he missed being alive and he wanted to get rid of her as much as he wanted to be alive. He looked into his dead human girlfriend's crystal ball and saw Morgan with ZJ and Issy outside.

"Oh look at that bitch, all happy with her and Zarbon's offspring! It makes me so sick when I see her and Zarbon making out!" Frieza yelled in a rage.

Frieza then used his tail to whack the table across the room, then his girlfriend Sarah came into the room. Although despite the fact that Frieza broke her neck on purpose and killed her because she failed him after she brought him back to life, Frieza developed a crush on her in the afterlife and would cling to her so that he could have a complain since nobody else was available at the time to cling to!

"Frieza you're going to love this, Zarbon is in South Korea doing charity work for the orphans at the orphanage!" Sarah yelled out.

"What? Oh get out you idiot!" Frieza yelled as Sarah got out of the room.

"That does it; Morgan has crossed me for the last time! It's time to get ruthless, so that her happiness crumbles, I'll make it so that it happens! However, I can't do this alone; I might need some major help…Sarah!" Frieza yelled.

Sarah came back into the room, "Yes Frieza?" She asked.

"I'm going to write some invitations for some friends, will you be a dear and send them out for me?" Frieza asked smiling slyly.

Meanwhile in another part of the afterlife, Stalin was in his uniform tanning even though he was naturally dark enough as it was, he thought he needed to get some sun; he had his sunglasses on and was squirting lemons onto his dark skin. Lemons grew on his many trees in the afterlife; it was his favorite fruit to eat besides pomegranates and strawberries.

Just then a guard walked up to him and showed him the letter, "Sir this invitation just came for you," the guard said.

"Well give it here asshole!" Stalin said snatching the letter and reading it.

"You are invited to Frieza's palace for an important meeting. Who is this Frieza fellow, and what do I have to do with this?" Stalin asked himself.

In another part of the afterlife, Hitler was drinking tea with Mussolini and Tojo, "So the guy says they spelled my name wrong!" Hitler said finishing the joke.

Everyone laughed at the joke, then a Nazi solder presented Hitler with a letter, "Heil Hitler! This letter came for you!" he said.

"But it's not my birthday, it was months ago!" Hitler then opened the letter up.

"What is it?" Tojo asked.

"It's an invitation, to Frieza's palace in the afterlife, is this the same Frieza that adopted that alien that I used for propaganda for the Aryan race?" Hitler asked.

"You mean Zarbon, and yes Frieza is and was Zarbon's adoptive father and master." Mussolini said.

"It might be important; I have to go see you later!" Hitler then ran off and left his guests unattended.

Later on Hitler arrived at Frieza's palace after reading the directions in the invitation; Stalin was already there in the room at the table.

Hitler got a mean look on his face, after all he betrayed Stalin in real life after they made that dumb and dangerous non-aggressive pact, split Poland up and eventually Hitler committed suicide with his day old wife while the Soviets invaded Berlin.

"What are you doing here?" Hitler demanded.

Stalin looked at Hitler with anger in his eyes, "I was just going to ask you the same thing!"

"You both got invitations!" Frieza stepped out of the shadows, he looked much smaller than what Stalin or Hitler would have imagined him to look like. Morgan and Zarbon had talked to them plenty of times about Frieza, but none of them bothered to tell them how small he actually was. Stalin and Hitler were small themselves, but they were not midget small!

Frieza smiled at them strangely while Stalin and Hitler looked at Frieza uncomfortably, "I finally get to meet the both of you at last! Oh my God, you and other tyrants like Talaat Pasha, Nero and people like Napoleon Bonaparte are the inspiration for my evil deeds I love you two! AHHHH!" Frieza said fan struck.

"Who or what in God's name are you supposed to be?" Hitler asked trying to be as tactful as he could, but it did not happen.

"I'm called Frieza, or sometimes I'm called the Emperor Frieza, or master Frieza, or lord Frieza! Either way that's my name!" Frieza said smiling.

"I never imaged that this is what you looked like, from what Morgan told me she told me that you were evil and sadistic," Stalin said disappointed at what he was looking at.

"Oh don't let my gentle look worry you; I'm much more evil than I look. She even thought I was cute and well that didn't really go over well with me!" Frieza said getting a stool and standing on it so that Hitler and Stalin could talk to him at the table without having to look for him.

"So why did you bring us here?" Hitler asked.

Frieza got a gavel and pounded it onto the table, Stalin and Hitler jumped, and then said in his squeaky feminine like voice, "Gentleman, I called you here for an important reason, to get back at Morgan!"

Hitler scratched his head, "Who's Morgan again?"

"For Christ Sakes! She's the small girl that stayed with Stalin when she and Zarbon went back in time to World War 2 to test Bulma 2's time machine out!"

"Oh yah, that Morgan! Don't get me started on her; she has a reputation for embarrassing me in front of other people! She embarrassed me in front of my men, and Stalin's men!" Hitler said banging his fist on the table.

"That's nothing, she broke my heart! My heart is still broken! I wish I could kick her ass for breaking my heart!" Stalin said sulking.

"She took my only submissive slave from me! My adopted son and heir to the throne! He was also a very good slave and a very gentle person, too gentle to the point where she was able to steal him from me!" Frieza said.

"So what you're telling us is that you're pissed off that she stole your slave from you?" Hitler asked.

"Exactly, ok now that we get the point! Now what do we do with her?" Frieza asked.

"I say we kill her!" Stalin said.

"No let's not kill her right away, let's torture her first then we can kill her!" Frieza said.

"The faster she dies the better!" Stalin said.

"Yes I have to agree with Stalin, the sooner she dies, the sooner we can…" Before Hitler could finish Stalin interrupted.

"Make her mine!" Stalin said then he covered his mouth.

"Never mind let's try to torture her first then we can kill her!" Hitler said.

"Oh Sarah, what do we do with Morgan, shall we torture her first or kill her right away?" Frieza asked.

Sarah was sitting at the table in a dark cloak on, and then she removed it, "It's just ask her herself, I want my amulet back!" Sarah yelled.

"Ewww no girls allowed at this table!" Hitler said crossing his arms.

"This is a guy's meeting only!" Stalin said.

"Oh Sarah, I told you that Morgan didn't take your amulet, you had it with you the last time I was with you." Frieza said licking his chops.

"Ewww…" Stalin thought to himself.

Frieza then said, "Enough fooling around, Sarah here is a sorceress and she can control the portal to the world of the living and bring a living person into the afterlife!"

"That's impossible! The afterlife is no more than a spirit plan in which souls live in that were once alive, there is no way this could happen." Stalin said.

"Actually we tested it out a few months ago, and well we were able to bring a cat into the afterlife!" Frieza said.

"I hate cats!" Hitler said.

"Me too, but I hate all animals that can't speak in tongues that I can't understand anyway!" Frieza said.

"Awww, the poor cat," Stalin said.

"Don't worry, the cat didn't die or anything, I was able to retreat this cat and put him back into the physical world, with no harm done to him." Sarah said.

"Actually I only said that because Morgan adores cat, in fact after my wife died she left me her cat in her will and Morgan actually helped me take care of…." Before Stalin could finish what he was saying, Hitler interrupted uninterested in Stalin's dumb story.

"Wow you should be rich by now," Hitler said.

"Trust me Hitler; I tried to sell this baby, but Frieza…" Before Sarah could finish, Frieza interrupted.

"Ok, ok, enough elaborating, how are we going to get Morgan into the afterlife without screwing this whole evil plan up?" Frieza said.

For hours they thought and thought. They probably had the answer in front of them, but it was completely under their noses the whole time. Anyways they started to debate about who was going to kidnap Morgan; all of them were too stubborn to give in.

It was a last resort since Zarbon might be nearby, Frieza was the only one that knew that Zarbon was on vacation at the time, but he was not going to tell that to Stalin or Hitler, and Sarah probably forgot about it by now since it meant nothing to her. He cared nothing for Stalin or Hitler's safety no matter how much he admired them! Even so, it would be hard for Zarbon to take on a couple of dead guys, since they were well…already dead.

Anyways, it was to the point where I just want to skip this whole stupid debate and go straight to Zarbon and Tre in South Korea! Meanwhile in South Korea, Zarbon and Tre were picking fruit in Seoul to ship to the factories in Seoul to clean it. Tre was unhappy of course, he wanted to go to a dance club and pick up girls to have sex with since he was single and loving it!

"Man when I get myself some women, I'm going to make them hoes, I love girls! If I had a chance, I would make my own harem and call it "Tre's Harem"," Tre said.

Zarbon tried to ignore his annoying friend that he knew since he attended high school with Morgan to become a US citizen. So he told Tre as usual like it was and did not embellish the truth to spare Tre's feelings. In fact, while their friend Jada sugarcoated stuff for Tre to be nice to him, Zarbon and Morgan told him when he was being annoying and unpleasant.

"I doubt that Tre, no woman should be used for having sex. Trust me, in space we have sex slaves already, they love what they do, but they are slaves never-the-less. Had I not been in the company of my wonderful babysitter and future friend Appule then I would end up like a pervert having sex with those girls." Zarbon said.

It was true, when Zarbon was growing up in Frieza's palace, he was completely sheltered from temptation, however when he turned fifteen or sixteen, he fell in love with a sex slave, but did not end up having sex with her, nor knew right off the bat that she was a sex slave. He seen Verochka around many times, but he was not sure what she was doing in Frieza's palace. Anyways, the relationship did not last; she eventually stayed in the Harem until the end of her days.

"Are the girls in space cute?" Tre asked as he stepped on a citrus fruit by mistake.

"I don't know it depends on what your definition of cute is, why for me it's pleasant to the eye." Zarbon said.

"Well there is this one girl that I find dear to my heart, alas its Morgan!" Tre blurted out.

Zarbon stopped picking the citrus fruits and looked at Tre with a very stern eye, "Morgan is my mate, besides Morgan doesn't even like you as a boyfriend, how many times do we have to tell you that?" Zarbon asked.

"Jesus man, I was just joking! Jada and I used to fight over her all the time before he fell in love with Olga, which reminds me, is he still chasing her around the world or did he find a wife from a different country?" Tre asked.

"I don't know, I haven't heard from him in a long time." Zarbon said getting back to picking that fruit.

"I still think that Morgan would make an excellent sex slave!" Tre said.

"Don't push your luck Tre, Morgan isn't that type of girl, she doesn't sleep with just anyone. Besides I told you already she isn't interested in you or anyone else but me." Zarbon said.

Frieza, Hitler, Stalin and Sarah were still thinking about who was going to kidnap Morgan and take her into the spirit world and beat her up and ask her questions that might have something in it for all of them.

"I told you guys, I'm not doing it!" Frieza said.

"She would probably run away from you anyways, you're so ugly!" Hitler said.

Frieza rolled his eyes, "And your point is?" Frieza asked.

"I told you, you are…" Before Hitler could finish up, Frieza yelled at him.

"I would like to see you try to kidnap her! I'm sure you would do much better than me!" Frieza said.

"Forget it! She hates me too much, which is understandable, since I hate her and always have hated her as much as she hates me, she is such a Semitic little…!" Hitler said.

"Enough of the racist rants Hitler! I'm pretty sure that Morgan is not a Jew, and Arab or an Assyrian!" Frieza said rolling his eyes.

"I suppose it's between Stalin and Sarah." Hitler said turning to look at both of them.

"But if I do it, then who is going to control the portal? I'm the only one who knows how to use this thing, and I would have to teach you guys how to use it if you ever wanted to bring something alive into this spirit reclaim." Sarah said.

"We don't have time for that; we need to kidnap Morgan and now!" Frieza said.

"I'll do it! She likes me a lot!" Stalin said.

Frieza burst out laughing, "You? Are you kidding? You two? You're joking!" Frieza said still laughing.

"I thought it was a joke to, but they really like each other," Hitler said.

"Even if you are joking I think we need to find someone else, to do it! Is there really anyone else here that wants to kidnap and bring Morgan into the spirit dimension?" Frieza asked.

Stalin raised his hand; Frieza rolled his eyes, "Anyone else other than Stalin?"

Frieza then sadly gave up, "Fine go and get the girl of your dreams you evil idiot!" Frieza said.

"Yes! I get to see Morgan again!" Stalin said happy.

Everyone looked at him and rolled their eyes, talk about the dumbest romance since Heathcliff and Cathy, Cleopatra and Marc Antony, not to mention sadly for the writer of this story to have to write her opinion out in this story…Bulma and Vegeta! Anyways you get the point.

"I mean I can't wait to get my hands on her!" Stalin said crossing his arms.

"Will you get going? Jesus Christ!" Frieza said impatient.

So Sarah took Stalin to the portal to the physical world and opened it up for him, "Good luck!" Sarah said.

"Thanks, well here goes nothing." Stalin said. He then gulped and went into the portal only to walk into a tunnel and into the physical world, which was going straight to Morgan and Zarbon's house!

Thank God Zarbon was not home, otherwise Zarbon would probably have a cow, and yes Zarbon had many psychic powers since he was an alien. He could read people's minds, sense and see dead people since he was a child, and sense a small bit of energy though that was never ever proven.

Anyways, Morgan and ZJ were at home and decided to go inside the house for a while. ZJ held his baby sister in his arms and Morgan then grabbed Issy from him, "Now ZJ I'm going to put Issy down for a nap ok?" Morgan asked.

"Ah ha! You called me ZJ this time!" ZJ said.

All the sudden the doorbell rang, "Mom the doorbell just rang, I'll get it!"

"No I'll get it Joey," Morgan said.

"What? Just when there was a breakthrough," ZJ said shaking his head.

Morgan went to the front door with Issy still in her arms; she opened the door up, "Hello? Is anyone there?" Morgan asked.

Morgan then shut the front door, "I'm going to now put down Issy for a nap ok?" Morgan said to ZJ as she went to Issy's room.

"Mom don't you think that was a bit weird?" ZJ asked.

"It's probably my imagination," Morgan said.

"The doorbell really rang though," ZJ said.

By then Morgan probably didn't pay any attention to what ZJ was saying, she was probably so busy with Issy that she did not have time for ZJ. Oh well, it was not the biggest loss.

ZJ had seen many spirits come in and out of the house before, when his mom was doing some of those medium and psychic readings for people that came by the house. His father Zarbon also did psychic and tarot readings too, Morgan and Zarbon usually switched on and off concentrating the dead.

"Hum, must have been a spirit or something, well it's not like they're doing a reading right now…" Then a huge aura of grayness appeared in front of him.

ZJ froze, "Who are you and what do you want with us?" he asked getting his super soaker.

Stalin's ghost appeared in front of him, ZJ's jaw dropped and he dropped his super soaker. He had never seen anyone that looked like Stalin. Stalin's aura did not help much either, for while it was not the most evil aura ever, it was not friendly. Best way to describe Stalin's aura was that it was more in between of being friendly and very sly, not to mention dominate and to the point where it was saying that he was in the room and that you needed to pay attention to him.

"Oh my God, you're a…what are you exactly?" ZJ asked even though he knew that Stalin was in fact a ghost.

"Don't be afraid of me, I am of no harm to you. I'm an old friend of your mother's." Stalin said.

"Who are you? Mom told me never to talk to strangers, dead people of all people! She said to always refer them to her or dad." ZJ said.

"My name is Joseph, I won't give you the rest of my name since it might be hard for you to pronounce, and I have a hard enough time pronouncing it without people mocking me to begin with." Stalin said.

ZJ just stood there skeptical, since Stalin to him was just some strange looking man with a thick mustache, and Stalin had the tendency to look like a cross between a Mexican warlord, a Turkish Sultan, maybe even the lost Shah of Persia.

"Is your mother around, I need to have a good talking to her!" Stalin said trying not to crack his knuckles.

"She's…" Before ZJ could finish Morgan came into the room with a towel around her waist and a shower cap on her head. By then Stalin had vanished and hid in the walls so Morgan could not see him, or sense his spirit energy.

"ZJ who are you talking to?" Morgan asked.

"I thought you were putting Issy to sleep?" ZJ asked.

"I was, but then I decided to take a shower, so now I'm naked and…who are you talking you I asked!" Morgan said trying not to get distracted by her already witty 5-year old son.

"There was this guy that said he was your friend, he was a ghost and he appeared in a huge cloud that was gray!" ZJ said.

"Oh dear, well maybe you should lay off the candy if that were the case, I'm going to take a shower and don't bother me ok honey?" Morgan asked going into the bathroom to take her "much deserved" shower.

Stalin appeared again to ZJ, "That was close, thanks for not ratting me out, or at least I will give you a partial thanks since…" Stalin then looked at ZJ who was still shocked to see him.

"So your mom is about to take a shower hum?" Stalin asked smiling slyly.

"Yes so what?" ZJ asked.

"So what did your mama say about this guy she was in love with?" Stalin said.

"I never said anything about a man she's in love with, the only man that I know that she loves besides my dad is this dead guy that she calls Stalin, but he's dead and he had the same first name as you!" ZJ said.

"So what does she say about him?" Stalin asked trying not to sound excited, but he looked as if he was sweating, although he clearly had no sweat glands since he was nothing but a spirit.

"She says that he's mean and ugly," ZJ said.

"What? I most certainly am not mean and ugly, ok maybe mean, but…" Stalin said. He then covered his mouth.

"No wait she said he was handsome, but in an ugly kind of way, no wait, he was..." Before ZJ could say anything else Stalin interrupted.

"Can you please make up your mind, is he ugly or not?" Stalin asked.

"I don't remember! Why do you like her or something?" ZJ asked smiling sensing in Stalin's energy that he somehow had an infatuation with his mom.

"Never mind, here have a lollypop!" Stalin threw a lollypop at ZJ; it was shaped like a rooster.

"This isn't a lollypop; it's shaped like a chicken!" ZJ said looking at the chicken-shaped lollypop.

"Trust me it is," Stalin said walking away and vanishing in thin air, but just because he vanished in thin air, did not mean that he was not still around.

Back in South Korea, Tre saw a cute Korean girl picking pomegranates on that farm on the ocean in which Zarbon and Tre volunteered to do some charity work for the orphans, by picking fruits to ship to the factory so that they could see if the fruit was ripe enough. The orphans were having an excellent vacation; they were swimming in the ocean.

"I'm going to do the pimp-walk up to that pretty girl and ask for her number," Tre said.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea," Zarbon said.

Tre had this walk called a "pimp-walk", that was made up by the boys in his high school, whenever he tried to score with a girl, only to be unsuccessful, he would walk up to her in a fashion that would look almost like a toddler trying to walk, except he had more style to it. However no matter how hard it was to explain the pimp walk or why it existed in the first place, Tre took great pride in it, despite the fact that people would laugh at him behind his back because he was so cocky.

Tre "pimp" walked up to this girl and ask her out anyways, "Hey babe!" he yelled out after he "pimp-walked" up to her.

She screamed at him and hit him in the head with her basket, Tre was unsuccessful at just saying hi to her and walked back to Zarbon unsuccessful, "I told you it wasn't worth it, and she probably doesn't know English." Zarbon said snickering.

"I think she likes me!" Tre said happy as a clam, falling to the ground not noticing that he hit his back pretty hard.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, "Oh Tre, you are impossible did anyone ever tell you that?" he asked.

Meanwhile at the Mustashi/Macskavski household Stalin waited impatiently for Morgan to take her shower and dry her hair, and put on her bra and panties. He did not want to take all day, although it would be probably better to kidnap her in her underwear than in the nude. He wondered how much she aged since their last encounter, wondered if she got fatter after she had another baby with Zarbon.

He watched her as she dried her hair and put her panties and bra on, she had not changed much, seemed like her going back into time all those times did not have an effect on her age at all, strange. Either way, she looked perfect, her hair long and dyed auburn, the color of his own mother's hair, which was passed onto this own daughter. Oh how she reminded him of his own mother, except she was way better looking and did not have slightly Asian shaped eyes like his mom did.

Then he could not keep his lust to himself anymore, he had to get it all out while he could, "Take it off! Take it off!" he yelled out excited. Realizing what he just did, he covered his mouth…ops.

"Oh my God who said that?" Morgan asked a little nervous and freaked out.

Stalin decided it would be best for the time being to put on the best lie ever, "I am Eros the God of love!" He yelled out.

"Are you handsome?" Morgan asked blushing even though she was not the least bit shallow, she giggled thinking this was amusing.

Stalin then decided to deepen his voice, "Why yes I am, but I'm sure that I'm not as beautiful as you!" He said.

"Can I perhaps have a kiss?" Morgan joked.

"Sure babe!" Stalin then appeared to Morgan; damn the plan backfired for him to stay hidden from her!

"Ah ha! I knew you weren't the God of love! Come on you think I'm that stupid, I knew it was you the whole time, your Georgian accent doesn't really full me!" Morgan said.

"Yes it's me; I'm back and dead as a doorknob! I've come back to take you into the afterlife," Stalin said.

"What I'm not ready to die yet, I have two children with Zarbon and they need…" Before Morgan said anything else, Stalin grabbed her with his powerful energy and covered her mouth.

Then ZJ yelled out to his mom from behind the door, "Mom are you all right in there?"

"You better tell him everything is fine or else I will kill you right here!" Stalin said whispering loudly for Morgan to hear him.

"Everything is fine ZJ; I just stepped on a nail is all!" Morgan said.

"Ok then, do you want me to give you any Band-Aids?" ZJ asked.

"No sweetie I will tend to my own wounds." Morgan said.

"Ok then mom, I'm going to watch TV now, love you!" ZJ said walking away from the door and heading to the living room to turn the TV on.

"Good now let's get going." Stalin said.

"I have to go to the bathroom first," Morgan said.

"Don't even think about it! Sarah, open the portal up!" Stalin said.

With that, Sarah opened the portal to the spirit world up and Stalin jumped into the portal holding Morgan tightly so that he did not drop her.

End of Part 1


	4. Chapter 4

_**Revenge for the Tyrants Completely Backfired 101**_

Stalin took a good hour to get Morgan into the spirit world because she kept screaming, kicking and trying to bite him, but she couldn't do that, his energy was far too powerful for her to even hurt him! He took her to Frieza's afterlife palace, tied her to a chair and then put duck tape over her mouth.

"Its ok guys, she's all tied up!" Stalin yelled in his super thick Georgian accent.

"Excellent! Well, well long time no see Morgan!" Frieza said laughing evilly as he stepped out of the dark shadows that were in front of Morgan.

Morgan had a shocked look on her face; she never thought she would ever see Frieza again in a million years. Then again, she had no idea how in the world it was even possible to get into the afterlife without being dead to begin with.

Morgan muffled and frowned, "What was that Morgan? You're talking funny!" Stalin then tore the duck tape off of Morgan's much.

"Ouch! Frieza what are you doing here?" Morgan asked.

"I live here silly girl, you just happen to be in my territory in the afterlife." Frieza said high fiving Stalin, although he missed a couple of times before he high fived Stalin right.

"You and Stalin where in on this together, I knew it, I knew it the moment I saw you two trying to high five each ot…." Morgan was interrupted by Frieza.

"Correction, not just us, say hello to your old friends, Hitler and Sarah!" Frieza said presenting the two thugs as they steppe out of the shadows too.

"Hitler? Sarah? Oh great, not you two also! May I please ask why you all kidnapped me?" Morgan asked.

"We need to settle a debate." Frieza said.

"Cool I love debates, what's it on?" Morgan asked.

"It's on what we are going to do with you!" Hitler said.

"No you can't do something horrible to me! I have an eight month old daughter and a five year old son! I'm a mother for crying out loud!" Morgan said.

"Is that why you gained some weight, the last time I saw you were almost too skinny! I can also see that you have a C-section scar, it's very noticeable too!" Frieza said laughing.

Everyone else started laughing while Morgan blushed with embarrassment. "Stop making fun of me! My offspring will die without me by their side!" Morgan said.

Frieza hit Morgan in the face with his tail, "Somehow I'm supposed to care because?" Frieza asked.

"Morgan where did my amulet go, I know you took it from me!" Sarah said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, besides why do you need it now? You're already dead!" Morgan said.

"Give me my damn amulet now!" Sarah yelled in Morgan's face.

"Now you know what it's like to be embarrassed! Now you know what it's like to be yelled at in the face, and to…" Before Hitler could finish, Morgan interrupted.

"Hitler, I was just putting you in your place! I just wanted to tell you that your goal of wiping out all the Jews and non-white enough people off the face of the earth was a dumb idea in the first place!" Morgan said.

Frieza rolled his eyes fore he was only using Hitler for his own purpose of humiliating Morgan, so it should have been no surprise that Frieza did not care if Hitler was really mad at Morgan, even if he said he did care.

It was then Stalin's turn to complain, "Tell me Morgan…Why did you go and play with my feelings?" he asked.

"It was easy to play with your feelings because I liked you; however my true love is Zarbon." Morgan said.

"See there she goes again, I wanted to rule the world with you!" Stalin said.

Morgan then smiled and rolled her eyes, "I know you too well Joey, you would have probably of had me killed even if you did like me, and would have ruled the world for yourself. You would have probably of killed me to replace me with a hotter girl than me and…"

"Ok now that we made our complaints, I have a question. Do you want to die slowly or fast?" Frieza asked jumping onto Morgan's lap and rubbing his leg onto her leg.

"Whatever suits you best, my life sucks anyways," Morgan said.

"Uh you bitch! You took Zarbon from me; he was the only thing in my life that was worth living!" Frieza then kicked her in the stomach and punched her in the face.

"What can I say I'm only human?" Morgan said.

Frieza decided to beat her up more; I will not go into too many details since it was pretty much just punching her, kicking her and of course…hitting her with his tail. Although he was clearly beating her up, Frieza started having these temper tantrum problems, while doing this as the same time!

"UHHHHH…I hate you so much! I hate you more than Vegeta, more than Kakorot, more than my own brother! I hate you more than other humans, more than Primal Changelings, more than Sayains! I hate you the most!" Frieza said then hitting her in the face with his tail again.

As the other three villains sat there and watched Frieza beat Morgan up, they went from smiling to frowning and of course, confused looks on their faces. They came here to get revenge on a woman, who not only got on their bad side, but was being hogged for revenge by Frieza! That silly little midget thing that had a tail!

"Frieza that is enough, I know you hate Morgan a lot, but…." Before Stalin could finish he swallowed his true feelings and just stood there.

He wanted to oddly enough save Morgan from being beaten up and return her to the physical world where she belonged. After all Morgan was only person that seemed to have given a damn about him when she was his slave in the World War 2 time period. She also stood up for him in front of Hitler, she also pledged loyalty to him, even if she would not have preferred it.

Sarah also might have had a small soft spot for Morgan, she was a human woman and she had to perhaps be around Frieza many times more than Stalin or Hitler could ever endure. So she spoke up pretty much where Stalin left off, "Stop it Frieza! Let' just kill her now!" Sarah yelled.

Yes even though Sarah stood up for Morgan, she also wanted her dead anyways. Then it was Hitler's turn to maybe tell Frieza to back off of the girl that humiliated him many times when she crossed his path…three times in the World War 2 time period.

"Frieza we have all decided that we should just kill her and that you should just let this stupid obsession with your adopted heir to the Cold Empire go!" Hitler said.

"Yah this is stupid, I'm bored!" Stalin said yawning like he was really bored, although the main aspect of the plan was to get Frieza as far away from the woman he had a huge crush on…sadly that did not work.

Sarah then came up with a plan, a plan so maniacal, a plan so distracting, a plan that would stop wasting their time trying to get back at a living person that was way moved on by now.

"I say we quit taking our unhappiness out on Morgan, and take over the world!" Sarah yelled out impulsively.

"But we're all dead; we can't take over the world now!" Hitler said.

"I mean…let's all go into one or more bodies of world leaders! Then we can battle each other and regaining property that we were supposed to have taken in the Second World War!" Sarah yelled out.

"What are you talking about? Didn't Germany get to take over the world and wipe out all the Jews?" Hitler asked.

Frieza stopped beating Morgan up and walked up to Hitler, "The Soviets took over Eastern Europe you idiot!" he yelled out.

Hitler tried not to laugh, but his face turned as red as a cherry since he tried to hold all his laughter in, the thought of this little lizard-like creature telling him that he was an idiot seemed funny to him. Had Frieza been on earth during World War 2, Hitler would have never laughed at an insult like this. It's as if being gone from the earth for about more than an average of seventy years or so…made him almost human.

"Wait, what about the Soviet Union? What of that?" Stalin asked Frieza.

"Communism collapsed in Russia and all over the Soviet Union many years ago!" Frieza said.

"It wasn't many years ago, it was more like thirty or forty…" Before Morgan could finish her sentence, Frieza once again hit his tail on her face.

"I have an idea! I'll regain half of the universe…when I possess the Nordic King!" Frieza said, talking about that race of aliens that lived on many planets surrounding the stars.

"Don't for the love of God!" Morgan yelled out.

"I'll possess the North Korean dictator Kim Jong Il!" Stalin yelled out.

"I'll take possession of the German Chancellor's body and that of the Japanese Prime Minister!" Hitler said.

"The people of earth really don't need this right now!" Morgan yelled out.

"I'll just stay here and guard Morgan so she is right in this very spot when you all get back!" Sarah said.

"Who said we were coming back, we might as well stay in these loser's bodies forever!" Frieza said.

Frieza, Stalin and Hitler walked away from the psychical world, and they possessed the bodies of the world leaders that they said they would. Hitler had to travel back and forth to possess both the German Chancellor's body and the prime minister of Japan's body.

Back in South Korea Zarbon and Tre took a break and walked up a mountain to a Buddhist temple above the fruit farm. As they were climbing to the top of the mountain Tre fell down and almost slipped off the cliff until Zarbon saved him from falling to his death.

"God Tre you need to be careful!" Zarbon said.

"I'm trying to be, I have never hiked like this in such intensity. Yes I went hunting with my old man many times, but not on the mountains." Tre said.

"I can't help but think that something feels wrong here." Zarbon said.

"I told you I was sorry for boasting about how I would seduce Morgan, if she actually liked me enough and if you were not with her anymore!" Tre said.

"No not that, I can't help but think that there is some negative energy in the atmosphere, it's something I can't really explain well to you, because you aren't into this spiritualism stuff like I am." Zarbon said.

"You are damn right I know nothing about this stuff, that's more like your area and Morgan's area!" Tre said.

"I feel that Morgan might be in trouble, I think we should call home and see what is going on." Zarbon said taking his cell out.

"It's ok Zarbon, you're just suffering from separation anxiety is all, don't look too much into it. Let's keep climbing up to the top of that mountain and gets some food!" Tre said walking quickly in front of Zarbon.

Tre tripped over a rock and fell down; Zarbon just stood there and shook his head. There was no way in hell that this was the ideal trip for him and Tre. After all, Zarbon was being punished by the US government still for him and Morgan going back in time to World War 2 and messing time up many other times.

However, Morgan could not go with him since she could not go on every mission, no matter how boring or exciting. She had two young children to look after, and usually when they weren't able to get a baby-sitter she would just stay home and look after the children.

The story of how Stalin possessed the leader of North Korea's body goes like this; the dictator was talking to his henchmen in a boardroom, in the capital of Pyongyang. Kim Jong Ill, or Kimmy we'll call him to make it less confusing for those who don't know how to pronounce his name, was trying to figure out a way to shoot rockets into Japanese and South Korean territory, as a scare tactic.

Though not the most ruthless communist dictator…or dictator for that matter to walk the face of the earth, Kimmy was still bad, but he was also very strange. He loved American films, blond-haired women from Russia and Germany, and even set up marriages between kidnapped girls from Japan with men from North Korea, whenever too many people died in the Gulags and during the wintertime.

Kimmy sighed, he just could not believe that he would send a rocket this time to South Korea, it seemed like a good idea at first, but in the end, he wanted to use it as a scare tactic and let's face it…his scare tactics were not cheap.

"_We're losing money, all because the Chinese are dumb enough to actually make deals with the Americans, and screw our economy over. If it's not them, it's going to be making trade with Russia or Europe! What can we do to insure that the Chinese will do more business with us, so we can afford to use more of these scare tactics?"_ Kimmy asked.

One man raised his hand, his name was Jung-Hwa, and he was in charge of financial issues with the Chinese of course. "_Perhaps we could maybe ask the Chinese to borrow some money?"_

Kimmy laughed, "_Are you kidding me? The Chinese don't even agree with some of our scare tactics let alone want us to borrow money from them!"_ Kimmy said.

Then Stalin's ghost dashed into Kimmy's body, and Kimmy fell to the floor like he was having a seizure or something. Everyone in the room rushed to help Kimmy, but they waited until finally Kimmy stopped shaking. When that happened, Kimmy opened his eyes up and smiled.

"Sir, are you all right? Did you hit your head too hard?" Mun-Hee asked.

Kimmy jumped up and smiled to them, "_I have an idea! I say we invade South Korea so that we can steal their money from them and make South Korea communist again!"_ Of course it was really Stalin telling them this, since now Kimmy was possessed as could be!

Everyone's eyes widened, there was not a war since the Korean War back in the cold war era. Soviet Russia owned North Korea during the war, and the USA owned South Korea, the North wanted to take the South. Of course the South would not go down without a fight, and China that at the time became communist, gladly sent men and weapons to take out the South!

Needless to say, from the time it ended, nobody ever tried to grab each other since then. Nowadays, it pretty much meant suicide since North Korea's tanks had rusted since those iron curtain days. North Korea currently traded only certain stuff with Russia, yet remained isolated from them. China refused to send them too powerful of weapons or men…not since Chairman Mao was alive.

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_ Young-Soo asked.

"_Yes I am certain, I have thought about it all night, and once the Koreas are untied then we can have access to the West and then blast them out of existence if we wanted to! Of course we can't just nuke them; they are allied with China in the world market system!"_ Kimmy said.

"_Why are you talking like that? You know in a thick accent that I have never heard?"_ Young-Soo asked.

"_Yah Young-Soo is right, you don't usually talk that way!"_ Mun-Hee said.

"_I'll be fine blind kittens!"_ Kimmy yelled aloud.

As of how the hell Stalin could have been possessing Kimmy and able to speak Korean is unclear. However, the Buddhist Monks say that usually when a person is possessed by a spirit or demon, their energy can get into the person's brain and memories and that they are capable of translating what they are thinking into their original language. Therefore, they would be able to talk in the possessed person's tongue.

However, this was a disaster! Stalin had always had a thick Georgian accent whenever he spoke Russian…his second tongue! When he was speaking with Morgan in the best English that he could speak back in the World War 2 time period, he still had that thick accent and sometimes pronounced his vowels too gutturally. He also had the tendency to put too much emphasis on certain words too, I could go on with this flawed possession forever, but it would take me…forever!

"Uh ok then, come on you heard the man, let's plan to take over South Korea and unit the two Koreas!" Jung-Hwa said.

Zarbon in the meantime was fixing up Tre's booboo with his first aid kit. He took a bandage out and wrapped it around Tre's busted knee, though it was not a big sore, he wasn't going to take any chances and he was going to get them help as soon as they got to the top of that mountain.

"Zarbon why are we hiking up the mountains, aren't we supposed to be picking fruit for the South Korean orphans who are on vacation?" Tre asked.

"For one thing its good exercise, and the president of the USA did not say that I couldn't take a break now did he?" Zarbon asked smiling.

Tre stood up and they continued to walk up the mountains, as they did they saw a lot more pagoda's around than they did on the ground below next to the fruit farm. They then came across a bunch of monks, praying, meditating, and of course, brushing their bison's hair!

They walked into the big temple and came across a meditating monk, "Excuse me sir, we need some bandages! My friend here is hurt and…" before Zarbon could finish, Tre was already in another room in the building, a less scared room to be exact.

"Oh cool they have a television!" Tre said turning it on.

There was a Playboy channel that they got from the satellite dish, and well Tre was watching the channel, which had a lot of naked girls on there and of course, these girls were Korean!

As soon as Zarbon was able to get someone to help them out, he was shocked to see that Tre was watching porn, and he grabbed the signal from him and turned to the news…which was only in the Korean language.

The reporter on the TV was speaking Korean and had this to say, "_This just in, Germany and Japan are at war with China!" _

"I think we might need a translator!" Zarbon said.

He walked all over the place yelling in English, "Does anyone speak English around here?"

The only answer he was able to get was, "_I only speak Korean!" _

Zarbon walked back over to Tre, "Well I guess it's time to ask the spirits," Zarbon said.

Zarbon then sat down on the ground and after three minutes of complete silence with Tre still looking at the TV and turning back to the porno station, Zarbon opened his eyes and wrote down a lot of info that he received from the spirit world.

Zarbon walked back over to the TV, grabbed the signal from Tre, turned it off and looked Tre in the eyes, "They say that Germany and Japan have invaded China," Zarbon said.

"No way, you're joking right?" Tre asked in shock.

"No I'm not…unless I got the wrong information since some information can be mixed in the spirit world, I don't think this is something to joke about!" Zarbon said.

Then there were loud bangs, Zarbon ran to the balcony of the Buddhist temple with the other Buddhist monks to see what was going down below. There were some army tanks down below with a picture of Kim Jong Ill on it.

"Oh my God, what is going on?" Zarbon yelled.

"It's the North Koreans! They have assembled and army together to attack the south, we need to call out the Yetis!" A Buddhist Monk yelled.

"You do speak English after all! No that's not right to disturbed a creature that might or might not exist, I have a better idea, just wait here and hide somewhere when they get up here!" Zarbon yelled then ran to Tre.

"What is the nose that is going on down below?" Tre asked.

"I don't know I will ask the spirits again!" Zarbon said pausing again for three minutes and writing information down that he got from the spirit world.

"What is going on? I have every right to know if I'm going to die yet and…" before Tre could finish what he was saying, Zarbon interrupted him.

"Tre the situation is worse than we thought. According to the spirits, Stalin's ghost has possessed the North Korean dictator Kim Jong Ill and ordered the whole North Korean army to do a sneak attack on South Korea!" Zarbon said.

"Oh not Stalin! Wait…who's Stalin?" Tre asked.

"Never mind, all we know is that he's possessed Kim Jong Ill and we need to kick him out of his body!" Zarbon yelled going to look for an incense room.

"Damn what are we going to do? I'm still injured, how will I be safe?" Tre asked.

"Stay here Tre I have to go somewhere I will be back, and if I don't return, call Morgan and tell her I love her!" Zarbon said flying down to the village!

"Zarbon come back! Don't leave me…" Before Tre could vanish, and bunch of unshaved Buddhist women came over to Tre and hugged him.

"What in the world dare you supposed to be?" Tre asked.

"We're Buddhist girl monks, we're scared and we don't want to die!" One of the girls said.

"Why are you coming to me all the sudden? Am I sexy or something?" Tre asked feeling oddly turned on by these Buddhist monk girls in training.

"All the men have gone up into the top of the highest mountains to call upon the yeti spirits to chase the communists off!" Another yelled hugging Tre.

"Ladies I will do all I can to protect you!" Tre said with a sleazy smile on his face.

"Oh thank you! Thank you!" They yelled crowding around him.

Zarbon was now down in the village and many of the houses were on fire, the fruit farm where he and Tre worked at was almost completely in ruins! There were so many army tanks, where in the world could all these Koreans afford such tanks? People were running around screaming, many of the women were being beaten up with guns by the Northerners.

Zarbon could take no more; he flew around and started setting fire to all the tanks that the North Koreans were in. It did not matter to him it would seem from an outsider's point of view, if he would have killed any of the North Koreans, but hey they were invading South Korea, without any warning!

After he managed to kill many North Korean soldiers by throwing fireballs at them, crushing them with army tanks and of course throwing them into the ocean, he decided to take his ruthless rescue of South Korea to the next level, to the source…North Korea!

He then knew where he had to go next after saving South Korea from North Korea, he had to take on Stalin and kick him out of Kimmy's body! Chances were great he could lose his life, become possessed or even killing an innocent, either way Stalin in Kimmy's body had to be stopped! Zarbon used his sense of direction to guide him to North Korea since he did not have a map or any idea if he would accidently end up in China or Russia.

End of Part 2


	5. Chapter 5

_Rock Bottom for the Dead Tyrants_

In outer space in the nearest alien galaxy to our planet Earth, lived a race of humanoid aliens that were slightly taller than Bulma's race of humans or Morgan's race of humans, called the Nordics. They looked Scandinavian, they were beautiful in appearance, although their eyes were slightly bigger and more rounded shaped than an average human's.

Their eyes were usually the color blue, and green on a rare occasion. They also had icy white hair color on a rare occasion too. They had thin lips or they had thick lips, either way there was no color of red on their lips, they were as white as snow!

Frieza thought that possessing the Nordic king would be an excellent, since Nordics were said to be the guardians of the earth, Zarbon's dad King Morphiess made many pacts and deals with them many times, in fact the womanizing Morphiess had sex with one this one time after he was sent home by the Nordic King with a girl so she could check up on the planet that Morphiess lived on.

Tre even dated one that was studying on earth one time when he was in high school with Zarbon and Morgan, and their other group of misfit friends. Needless to say, the Nordic girl had one leg and icy white hair. She tried to get Tre to marry her and he would have gladly accepted, but his friends talked him out of it.

After that incident, they continued to date, but unfortunately it did not last long. She had to go back to her home planet to report on the situation of the high schools and the earth, Tre was not too broken hearted, she was not really his type anyways.

Back to the present…Frieza possessed the Nordic king and everyone thought there was something really wrong with the Nordic King, although these were aliens that were telepathic like Zarbon, telekinetic like Frieza and strong like the both of them, they could not tell that someone possessed him. They either believed in ghosts or didn't and most of them in the court room were atheists, which did not help.

"Are you sure that you want us to attack Earth?" Pottla a servant to the Nordic King asked.

"Yes I told you to attack Earth…Number 2, then attack the Earth that Vegeta lives on!" Frieza said through the Nordic King…who was actually no more than a middle school-aged alien!

"Sire you are only fourteen and your father said for you not to get involved with battles unless we were being attacked or someone else was attacking Earth number 2, and…" Before Pottla could finish, the "Nordic King" interrupted.

"Shut up! I am attacking Earth number 2 whether you like it or not! Then we're going to attack Vegeta's earth that he lives on! Then we're going to take over the universe and I will rule it all!" Frieza yelled.

"You are such a spoiled brat!" another servant named Syevela yelled sulking and then storming out of the room.

"Shut up you low classed sex slave, I will deal with you later!" Frieza yelled pointing the sector at Syevela running out of the room. Poor Pottla shook his head with shame, the Nordic King was usually so well behaved for a teenager, and he would never act like this on a daily basis!

Back in North Korea, Zarbon found his way to the palace, broke into it and then walked around it looking for Kimmy!

Stalin was still in Kimmy's body looking at all of Kimmy's weird merchandise, he was surrounded by Daffy Duck stuffed animals, Russian porno videos, and of course the ultimate merchandise….Marilyn Monroe calendars…used calendars that could have sold for over 100,000 dollars, had they not been used up!

Stalin rolled his eyes through Kimmy, "What does this idiot think is going to happen? My God we need to get this guy a real girlfriend!" Stalin said starting to rip the calendars off the walls and replacing them with pictures of himself.

"Aww, that's much better!" Stalin yelled.

Zarbon approached Kimmy when he walked into the room unnoticed, "I would say you look much worse than you looked before!" Zarbon said snickering.

"You! What are you doing here?" Stalin yelled through Kimmy!

"In fact it looks like you were beaten…with an uglier stick since you died in the Soviet Union! When I went to Morgan's school as a requirement to become a citizen of earth, you usually saw guys like you get beaten up for looking like you do!" Zarbon said laughing.

"We'll see who is nerdier in personality! Tell me the capital of Mongolia!" Stalin said through Kimmy.

"That's an easy one! Its…Its…Crap they never taught that in Morgan's school for some strange reason!" Zarbon yelled.

Kimmy walked up to Zarbon and kicked him in the balls, "Why did you do that?" Zarbon asked dropping to the floor in pain.

"Because I don't fuck around! I prefer to say here! So don't ruin it for me! You already took Morgan from me, so why shouldn't I find happiness elsewhere?" Kimmy asked.

Zarbon then said, "Fine let's dance!"

Zarbon then got over his pain, grabbed Kimmy by the arm, punched him, kicked him in the tailbone and threw him into his Daffy Duck collection. Zarbon then got some incense out, lit it and said this chant, "Kandon, karamondon ashkun bin kun!"

Of course nobody knew that he was speaking in the old ancient Primal Changeling language which was later a dead language but still studied like that of Latin. Stalin's ghost then gave up and said, "Fine I'll get out!"

So his soul flew out of Kimmy's body and went away, Kimmy got up from lying on top of the pile of Daffy Duck merchandise. He opened his eyes wide, he picked up his glasses and put them on even though he could not see well, since of course the lenses were broken.

"_What happened? I can't see a thing!"_ Kimmy said in Korean.

Zarbon didn't know how to answer that, but he assumed from the confused look on Kimmy's face that he was clueless as to what just happened and what was happening now.

"This is all a dream, you saw nothing!" Zarbon said.

"_Ewwww you speak Japanese? Get out of here!"_ Kimmy said since he could not distinguish the English language from the Japanese Language for some strange reason.

"I have to go now; I got more of these idiots to find!" Zarbon then flew out of the palace; needless to say his mission of getting those tyrants back into the afterlife was far from over…he did not know yet that Hitler was in the Chancellor of Germany's body!

Zarbon flew back to South Korea and somehow or another the women felt so sorry for Tre for having a mildly bruised up leg, were kissing him all over the place!

"Tre quit fooling around!" Zarbon yelled.

"Oh Zarbon it's you, how did you and Stalin get along?" Tre asked.

Zarbon grabbed Tre and took him with him away from the girls, "Sorry girls I have to go see yah!"

"OHHHHH!" The girls said crying, for they were so bored and wanted to kiss Tre some more.

"All of you go home this instant!" Zarbon yelled.

Zarbon pulled Tre aside, "Tre what are you doing? You could get these girls into big trouble and they could get kicked out of the temples!" Zarbon said.

"My idea was not to let them think that I was going to seduce them into sex with me! They love me Zarbon; nobody else at home loves me!" Tre said.

"Hold that thought Tre, I'm getting another vision!" Zarbon said.

"Vision? I thought the spirits were talking to you, you said nothing about a vision!" Tre said.

Zarbon grabbed a pencil and paper and wrote down what the spirits were trying to convey to him, however this time the message was not so clear! It was written in Korean!

Tre picked up the message and tried to read it, "Uh Zarbon, this message is written in gibberish!"

One of the women walked over to Tre, grabbed the paper and studied it, "It's not gibberish, its Korean! It says that Hitler has now possessed the body of the German Chancellor!" the girl said.

"They have a word for Chancellor?" Tre asked.

"What happened?" Zarbon asked waking out of his meditative state that the spirits knocked him into!

"We got to go to Germany to stop Hitler; he's possessed the German Kaiser!" Tre yelled.

"That's Chancellor Tre! Here jump onto my back and I'll fly us to Germany!" Zarbon said bending down so that Tre could get onto his back and he was then about to fly away.

"Bye ladies! See you later!" Tre said winking at them, although he clearly knew he would never see them again!

Meanwhile in the afterlife, Morgan was still tied up in the chair and Sarah was staring her down, she wanted that amulet back, she knew that Morgan stole it from her, as of how was not known, since this was Morgan's first time in the afterlife!

"Morgan I want my amulet back, where is it?" Sarah asked.

"It's in my room under the bed!" Morgan yelled.

Sarah went to get it in the physical world at Morgan's house, and then came back with it, "Yes now I have much more power!" She yelled.

"I would have returned it to you sooner; however I wasn't sure where you went." Morgan said.

"Now to use this power!" Sarah tried to use some of the power in the amulet, but it didn't work.

"What in the hell is this? It's a dud!" Sarah yelled throwing it to the floor.

"Actually it's not a dud, I should have told you earlier, I used up all the energy…for good!" Morgan said.

"NOOOOO!" Sarah yelled dropping to her knees.

Zarbon and Tre were just over Austria; Zarbon was getting tired probably because Tre was yelling at him in his ears!

"This is stupid go faster alien!" Tre said hitting Zarbon on the butt.

"Did you just hit me on the butt?" Zarbon asked.

"You're not going fast enough; don't make me pull your hair!" Tre said.

Zarbon then smiled sarcastically, "Do you want me to drop you in mid-air?" He asked.

"No," Tre said gulping.

Of course Zarbon was kidding, but that did not mean that he did not have thoughts of doing it. Even though he and Morgan got annoyed with their stupid friend, if anything bad was done to Tre or any of Morgan's other friends by Zarbon himself, she would never speak to him again!

Tre shut up for a few minutes, then asked, "Are the two Koreas reunited?"

"Look Tre, the spirits told me that the North Koreans started heading back and that they were embarrassed that they planned a full on attack, especially since I was around." Zarbon said rolling his eyes.

Zarbon was annoyed with Tre, he knew that Morgan should have been the one to go with him, he loved her more than anyone else besides the children, but she was not this impatient although she was afraid of heights, but even so she trusted him not to drop her to the ground.

Tre asked the question, "I need to go to the bathroom!"

"Can't you wait until we get to Berlin?" Zarbon asked.

"No I need to go now!" Tre said.

Zarbon landed into a field of cows next to a church and decided not to wait for Tre to go to the bathroom. He thought it was a waste of time; he had to find where the German Chancellor was located so he could get Hitler out of her body!

Zarbon then took off to find the German Chancellor! Tre looked up before he managed to unzip his pants, Zarbon flying up into the sky pretty much knocked the bush over that Tre was crouching behind.

"Zarbon where are you going? You can't leave me here!" Tre said.

Meanwhile Merkel was on the table talking to her German associates, of course Hitler possessed her body and well that was not a good thing. Although it was probably a good thing that he did not do it during a conference and before the conference.

"_I want to dedicate the whole entire city to Adolf Hitler! I want to do it now!"_ She said talking and walking back and forth.

"_But Angela, we can't just do that! Everyone in Germany hates Hitler! He's a disgrace to our nation and to our Germaneness!"_ Udolf Swartzburg said.

"_Please the only people that need to feel offended are the Jews, because they are going to die really soon and…." _Before Hitler through Merkel could finish Zarbon crashed into the windows.

"It's you, Zarbon how have you been?" Hitler asked through Merkel surprised.

"What do you mean how have I been? You tried to kill me after you found out that I had bisexual tendencies!" Zarbon said.

"It's a little more complicated than that I'm afraid, you also phoned your ex-girlfriend back in the Soviet Union! You knew you were forbidden to talk with her or see her again!" Hitler yelled.

"Guess what, we're no longer exs in fact we had another child about a few months ago!" Zarbon said.

"You did it with a human? How can you possibly live with yourself?" Hitler asked.

"Oh yah…You're the one that wanted to annihilate a bunch of Jewish and non-Aryan people! I'm not the one that wanted to…" Before Zarbon could finish what he was saying, Hitler interrupted.

"All right I have had enough talking, let's finish this!" Hitler yelled through Merkel's body. However Hitler felt to stiff for some reason, "Damn it I think I chosen the wrong body to possess!"

Zarbon punched Merkel's body and she went flying to the other side of the room, crashed into a buffet and she then got up.

"I am not going down without a fight!" Hitler yelled still on Merkels' body.

Zarbon lit some incense and said those ancient Primal Changeling words again, "Kandon, karamondon ashkun bin kun!"

Hitler then flew out of Merkel's body and his soul when straight back to the afterlife where it belonged! Zarbon stood there looking at Merkel who stared at him, "_Can I help you?" _Merkel asked.

Everyone looked at her and Zarbon like there was some kind of a supernatural incident going on, because that was exactly what was going on!

"I have to go now, see yah!" Zarbon flew out of the building and went back to Austria to pick Tre up from the village that he dropped him off to.

Back in the afterlife, Morgan was still tied up and looked at Sarah who was still studying that dumb amulet that she had not used since she was murdered by Frieza.

"Here this amulet is not of any use to me now! Have it back energy hog!" Sarah said throwing it over to Morgan.

Somehow or another Morgan's rope was mysteriously untied, when that happened she wasted no time, she got up and walked over to Sarah, "Ahhhh I tricked you!" Morgan then punched Sarah in the face, which was somehow possible then it would have been in the physical world.

Morgan then said, "By the way, the amulet's energy somehow got me lose!"

In the background Morgan heard clapping she turned and saw that it was her ex-lover Stalin, clapping! "Well done! I'm really impressed I never knew you were so cunning!" He yelled out.

Morgan then saw Hitler, "What are you and Hitler doing back so early? I thought you two wanted to take over the world in the world leader's bodies?" Morgan said.

"We wanted to, but your husband drove us out of the bodies of the world leaders so that we would not continue to possess them!" Hitler said.

"Oh Zarbon is not my husband, we're boyfriend and girlfriend, we think it's too much of a waste of money and time to get married!" Morgan said.

"How do you live with yourself? Having an alien for a lover, who is bisexual and also not married to you? You two should have gotten married so that you wouldn't have had bastard children!" Hitler said.

"Well…ops." Morgan said smiling like she did not care in the world.

Stalin then pushed Hitler out of the way to talk to Morgan, "So since you are not married, will you stay with me in the afterlife?" Stalin asked.

Morgan looked at Stalin with twilight in her eyes, for she knew he was her soul-mate, but just not in the right time period for sure! "Oh Stalin….no," Morgan said.

Stalin then looked down like he was hurt, I would not know by looking at him if he was or not, but in this case he was, "I see where I stand with you. You don't like me?" Stalin asked crossing his arms.

"Oh god yes I do, but you're dead, and I can't be dating a ghost! It's not my time to die yet, and my heart belongs to Zarbon. He's the only man alive that loves me and notices me, whereas nobody else notices my existence, for they are either too shallow to notice my quirkiness or my strong opinions about everything in general!" Morgan said smiling sadly.

"Yes but do you love him?" Stalin asked.

"Yes, Zarbon is the father of my children, how could I not love him?" Morgan asked.

"Fine I'll just go!" Stalin said about to leave.

"You'll always be in a special place in my heart!" Morgan said.

Stalin did turn around and looked at her with those sad, tortured yellow eyes that he used to have when he was alive, those Turkish-like eyes that had a slight oriental shape around them. "I did really want to rule the world with you." He said.

"You will be all right Stalin; you just don't know it yet. So what are we going to do with Frieza comes back?" Morgan asked.

"I'm going to tell him to fuck off!" Stalin said kicking the trashcan over.

"Where is Frieza, why isn't he with you guys?" Morgan asked.

"He's in the body of the Nordic king, no more than a 13-year-old, sometimes possessing the body of a teenager can really get annoying since they have those hormones jumping around all over the place!" Stalin said.

"Yes this has been a total waste of time, if I take over the world; I expect to take over the world! Frieza did not keep his promise when he told me the world was mine!" Hitler said banging his hand on the table.

"So how do we get him out of his body?" Morgan asked.

"You're the sorceress don't look at me!" Stalin said crossing his arms.

"Ok but I will only do the spell to get him out of the Nordic King's body…under one condition! You have to take me home and leave me alone for about a month ok?" Morgan asked.

"Just take her home Stalin; I am in no mood to get sadistic with the innocents! I have a huge horrible head-ach and Frieza is the only person I want to beat up!" Hitler yelled.

"Fine come on Morgan let's take you home where you belong!" Stalin said grabbing her by the hand.

"Thanks so much Stalin, I could kiss you! What the hell!" Morgan said, she then grabbed Stalin and kissed him on the lips.

"Damn woman! What gives to such an impulsive act?" Hitler asked scratching his head.

In space, Frieza still in the body of the Nordic king boy, was in bed smoking which did not go over well with his servants.

"Sir you really shouldn't smoke." Cottla said.

"Shut up!" Frieza yelled through the boy king.

Back at home, Morgan was in her room, she got dressed up before she did the spell so as not to be in her underwear, she did the spell while Stalin watched her in the background. Frieza's spirit went out of the Nordic King's body and flew back into the afterlife, since the spell made it do so.

The Nordic king looked at his servants then smelled smoke on him, "Am I on fire?" he asked confused.

"No sire you are smoking." Cottla said.

"Why am I smoking?" the king asked.

"What are your plans for taking over the planet Earth number two?" Cottla asked.

"What are you talking about?" The Nordic King asked.

Frieza found himself back in the afterlife under unpopular circumstances; he was on a street in the afterlife in a random place where his soul was. Only to be founded by Hitler and Stalin who seemed to look displeased with him for wasting their time.

"Hello everyone you are in the afterlife too?" Frieza asked smiling.

"Frieza, we have a bone to pick with you!" Hitler yelled.

"Can't we settle this like adult grown men?" Frieza asked smiling.

"No guys wait!" Frieza yelled as he curled up into a ball.

It did not work; Stalin and Hitler ganged up on Frieza and beat the living shit out of him! This was not Frieza's day, nor would anyone else want it to be their day either.

A week later Zarbon returned from that tiresome trip to do service for the US government with Tre, they were at Zarbon and Morgan's house talking about their trip and how awesome it was, and Morgan was talking about when Stalin kidnapped her, tied her to a chair, and how Frieza beat her up and nearly busted her hip!

"Then Frieza said, "You caused me a lot of pain! Ok, ok, he said something like it, but I don't remember exactly what it was!" Morgan said.

"So let me get this straight, Frieza is now going out with Sarah in the afterlife, after he killed her?" Zarbon asked.

"Yep she says that he gives her a place to stay when I asked her the reason for her giving in to his begging." Morgan said.

"Hum that's pretty messed up, if Frieza would have killed me, I would have wanted to avoid him at all costs in the afterlife!" Tre said.

"Sarah tried that, but he convinced her to come and live with him in the afterlife!" Morgan said.

Morgan then took Zarbon by the hand and went into the other room, "Hey Zarbon can I talk to you for a moment alone?'' Morgan asked.

"Sure, but did you think of me once when Stalin kidnapped you?" Zarbon asked.

"Only a lot about you!" Morgan said.

"You know, I missed you a lot when Tre and I were in Korea, I regret not going with you, and I should have gotten a babysitter." Zarbon said with a sad face.

"I missed you too, there were times when the kids got on my nerves, but then I was glad to pretty much see them after Stalin brought me home from the afterlife," Morgan said.

"About this afterlife portal, how does it work again?" Zarbon asked.

"I'll tell you later, just kiss me!" Morgan said grabbing Zarbon and kissing him on the lips.

"I love you Morgan," Zarbon said.

"I love you too!" Morgan said hugging Zarbon tightly not wanting to let him go.

Stalin and Hitler were looking in on Morgan and Zarbon making out and hugging each other, "Oh how sweet I wish that was me she was hugging!" Stalin said bursting into tears.

Damn it anyways! That should have been Stalin, not Zarbon…at least in Stalin's head that is what he was thinking.

"I guess they make a cute couple, I never really thought about it. Zarbon is blue and she is white, how do you put a blue person and a white person together like that, it makes absolutely no sense at all!" Hitler said.

''I don't really focus too much on skin color, I'm racially and ethnically a mutt myself." Stalin said.

"Wait you're a racial mutt, but an ethnic mutt?" Hitler asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I am, my grandmother was an Asiatic Turk that ran away from the Ottoman Empire into the Russian Empire into Eastern Armenia, and then mated with my grandfather who happened to be a Muslim Georgian Ossetian, they both converted to Christianity so that the Russians would not bother them. However, they were still considered Georgians since they raised my uncle and father to speak…"

Who knew if Stalin was telling the truth, although Hitler did interrupt him before he finished with his "inspiring story", "Why don't you tell me on the way back to the afterlife?" Hitler said.

As they started walking away Stalin asked Hitler a question, "Hitler now that we're dead does that mean that we can't bother Morgan or anyone else alive anymore?"

"We could, but we need to focus more on our friends and enemies in the afterlife, we're dead and I am just going to accept it. Morgan doesn't need you anymore, she is a grown woman, she can look after herself, and she doesn't need you bothering her or bossing her around anymore then when she and Zarbon came to our time period." Hitler said.

"Yes let's…go back to the afterlife!" Stalin said hesitantly.

So they went back to the afterlife and while our heroes would see lesser and lesser of Hitler, this was most certainly not the last time they would see Frieza, Sarah, or Stalin!

End of Story


	6. Chapter 6

_Time after Time_

At Morgan's house, Zarbon and Morgan were asleep in bed, when their seven-year-old son ZJ came in and started jumping on the bed, "Wake up! Wake up mom and dad!" he yelled.

Oh, it felt good to know that there were little Zarbons running around the house, even though ZJ had Morgan's full lips. Zarbon was sleepy and wanted to sleep even more, "Zarbon please we're trying to sleep here!" Zarbon said cranky.

"Oh let the kid express his feelings Zarbon!" Morgan said.

She looked at ZJ and smiled, he smiled back, and giggled a little bit, you had to admit though he was part primal changeling like his dad and human like his mom, he was a cute kid!

"Come here my Chinchilla!" Morgan said giggling as ZJ went into her arms and hugged her tightly. She kissed him on the cheek, "Mommy loves you…you know that right?" Morgan asked ZJ.

"Yes mom I know that, could you possibly go easy on the kisses?" ZJ asked.

"No way, there is no way I'm doing that!" Morgan said continuing to kiss him on the head.

"Morgan! I think I'm coming down with something," Zarbon said feeling kind of left out.

"Well let me feel your head," Morgan put her hand to Zarbon's head, "No you feel normal to me. Come on get up!" Morgan said.

"Oh all right, I'll make everyone breakfast what does everyone want?" Zarbon asked.

In the kitchen, Issy was in her high chair, she talked a lot for a two year old, but she was so quiet this morning, she knew that her daddy had to go to work, and she was not happy about it.

"Issy you may sit on my lap," Morgan grabbed Isabel and put her on her lap, Issy was not as fond of her mother as she was of her father! "No mommy I want to go over to daddy!" she yelled as she went over to her father to sit on his lap.

Morgan tried to smile but she ended up forming a frown, "What is up with Issy lately?" she asked.

"She is acting really clingy to me lately, but that's normal, the same thing happened with ZJ, he acted really clingy to you when you got a job as a history teacher back in Indiana." Zarbon said.

"But that was back in Indiana, I thought you got over that by now!" Morgan said.

Zarbon rolled his eyes, "I have to go to work today anyways. You know I have a case to solve. An innocent man is on trial for a crime he didn't commit!" Zarbon said.

"I'm going to be going to the store today and I'm getting a babysitter!" Morgan said.

"Who?" Zarbon asked.

"Tre!" Morgan said.

"Please Morgan not him, why don't you get Amber to babysit instead?" Zarbon asked.

"Because Amber has a job that she just started not too long ago," Morgan said.

"Well bye everyone!" Zarbon said.

"Bye!" Morgan, ZJ and Issy said.

Zarbon went out to the car and started driving out of the driveway and he turned on the music aloud. He thought to himself about her, Morgan though she was his forever hopefully, he wanted to be near again, he could not help but feel a little jealous of ZJ's closeness to his mother.

"How odd it seems like only yesterday that Morgan was jealous of ZJ being looked after by me, but now it's the complete opposite." Zarbon thought.

Meanwhile at home a car pulled up and out stepped Tre with two semi-hot girls with implants. Tre was wearing a pimp outfit on him with a cape and a cane, talk about cheep looking.

Morgan answered the door, "Hello Morgan!" Tre said.

"Tre! Who are the prostitutes?" Morgan asked.

"Only the prettiest ones in town!" Tre yelled.

"Well I'm going to the store, call me if you need anything, see yah, oh the numbers are on the refrigerator. Tre try not to have sex on my couch, again!" Morgan said.

"Bye Morgan!" Tre yelled.

Morgan was in her car driving to the store, she seemed so happy in her life since she had two beautiful children with Zarbon and all the friends in the world that she could ever want, but something was missing, something or someone she did not except to think of.

"Hum, I kind of miss Stalin. However, he's evil, not some goody good like Zarbon! I wonder what that old, dead geezer is up to in the afterlife anyways?" Morgan thought. Meanwhile in the afterlife, in Stalin's version, he was in the would-be dead Kremlin reading the newspaper, sitting with his dead comrade Sergey Kirov. Though Kirov was handsome with brown slightly oriental eyes, he like Stalin had some pock scars on his face. He did not look as exotic as Stalin did and although he was pleasant to be around and made good company, he was not much smarter. It is unknown if Stalin actually ordered Kirov to be assonated in life, but I would not put it past anyone.

Stalin thought to himself as he sat there reading the paper, "Not a day goes by that I don't think about how stupid the Russians were!"

Despite the fact that he was happy that he was dead, he thought that something was missing from his death. Was it his mother, no way she got on his nerves with her slutty reputation? How about dad, no he had not seen him since he was a young man.

He then took out a picture of him posing with his second wife Nadya, she was at least twenty years younger than he was when she married him. She committed suicide before she had the chance to outlive him, "Oh Nadya where are you in the physical world?" Stalin thought to himself.

He started crying, "Oh Kirov why did she have to be reincarnated?" He asked.

"Oh not again! Now Joseph that is something every spirit has to face once in a while," Kirov said.

"That does it Kirov I can't stand being alone anymore! I'm going to find a woman spirit who will warm my black heart! I'm going now!" Stalin walked out of the Kremlin in search of a woman to keep him company.

Stalin found himself in an Egyptian afterlife version, he saw Cleopatra she like him was not overly beautiful, but she had that exotic look to her that made her attractive and made up in power, and he went up to her. "Excuse me Madam Cleopatra; I'm Josef Stalin, former dictator of the Soviet Union." He said.

"I've heard all about you, what are you doing now-a-days?" She asked as the hot servant boys waved papyrus fans in her face.

"I have intelligence, and I am ruthless like you, so why don't we go to the movies or something!" Stalin said.

Cleo then sighed and rolled her eyes, "I'm really flattered by your generosity and all, but I'm sorry I'm already seeing someone anyways," She said.

All the sudden a stocky, tall looking Mongolian with auburn colored hair and black eyes came out from behind Cleo's throne, he was tall. This kind of scared Stalin a little bit since he not only suffered from the Napoleon Complex but also because he knew who this guy was.

"Me Genghis Kong! Me kill Stalin!" He yelled banging his club against his hand.

"Oh shit! I can explain!" Stalin yelled.

Stalin showed up at the afterlife Kremlin, with his eyes blackened by the bruises, Kirov looked up, "Well what happened to you?" Kirov asked.

"Cleopatra's stupid, dimwitted boyfriend Genghis Kong beat the living shit out of me! Don't ask me that again you fool!" Stalin yelled spitefully still angry that Genghis Khan kicked his butt.

"You're even lucky that I care about you Joseph! By the way I hear that Marie Antoinette is holding a party at the afterlife palace of Versailles," Kirov said.

"Marie hum?" Stalin then licked his hand and stroked his black, thick hair with it, "Oh Marie," Stalin thought.

"Oh no he's not thinking what I think he's thinking is he?" Kirov thought.

Zarbon returned home early so that he could spend some time with his children, as it turned out that the guy was guilty and had to pay a fine for a speeding ticket. Zarbon usually did not defend crooks, but in this case, he himself thought that the speeding limit should have been about forty miles.

He walked over to ZJ who was playing video games, he sat on the couch with him and smiled, "Hello ZJ what are you playing?" Zarbon asked.

"Nintendo, Mario Brothers," ZJ said.

"Which one are you?" Zarbon asked.

"I'm Mario," ZJ said.

Zarbon then hugged ZJ, "Oh son I just want to tell you that I love you!" Zarbon said.

"Dad I'm trying to play can you please go away?" ZJ asked.

Zarbon frowned, "Fine I'll just come back later then!" he said walking away.

That night in the afterlife palace ofVersailles, Stalin and Kirov stood in the corner and looked at Marie fanning herself talking to a bunch of hot girls then Marie took a sip of wine, Stalin stood there enchanted, "There she is, she's very pretty, but I heard that she's as dumb as nails! She's so vain that she once when she was alive gambled and lost a million dollars." He said.

"She's an imperialist, I thought imperialists were off limits," Kirov said.

"Who cares about that stuff anymore? We're dead we can pretty much do whatever the hell we want! I'm going to buy her a drink!" Stalin said going over to the table and getting a glass of wine.

"But you hate imperialists!" Kirov tried to warn.

Stalin went over to her shyly while Marie was staring into her mirror admiring her reflection, "Hello Marie, my you look lovely tonight." Stalin said.

"Who are you?" She asked in her thick German accent.

"My name is Joseph and I would like the affection of a beautiful spirit woman such as yourself. Allow me to buy you a drink!" Stalin said giving her a glass of dark wine.

"Oh get away from me!" She then threw red wine onto his uniform.

"That was so wrong! You're going to pay for this woman!" he yelled.

She took her mirror and hit him in the face with it and it broke, "Why don't you go and eat cake you evil pig!" Marie said running away from him over to a more handsome man, who was not her husband by the way.

"You just won yourself a ticket to the Gulag young lady!" Stalin said pissed off and humiliated.

"I don't get it, if spirits are dead how can they eat or drink anything?" 

"Shut up!" Stalin said storming out of the palace covered and stained in red wine.

Later on that night, they were at Selena's place…Selena as in Selena Perez!

"You want to spend the afterlife with a Mexican-American Tijuana singer?" Kirov asked.

"I heard that she's a real sucker when it comes to feeling for other humans," Stalin rang the doorbell, and she answered it.

"Yes may I help you are you lost?" she asked.

Stalin got so nervous, damn she was pretty he started sweating and let it slip out, "Well I was wondering if you'll go out with me?" He asked.

She looked at him and noticed that he was somewhat ugly, "No! No woman in the right mind would go out with you!" she then slammed the door in his face.

"It didn't work out hum?" Kirov asked.

"Ok let's go home now Kirov," Stalin said.

Back in the physical world, Morgan was eating dinner with the family and ZJ then made matters worse, "Mom could you please pass the ketchup?" he asked.

"Sure my chinchilla!" she said giving him the ketchup.

Zarbon glared at her and him, "Issy can you pass the salt please?" Zarbon asked.

"What's the salt?" Issy asked.

"Oh here you go Zarbon," Morgan said passing the salt to him. 

"Thank you Morgan…" Zarbon said glaring at her.

"What you got your salt why are you so angry?" Morgan asked.

"You wouldn't understand," Zarbon said.

"This isn't about ZJ and me bonding is it?" Morgan asked.

"No don't be silly that's just silly dear!" Zarbon said putting mustard on his mashed potatoes.

"Daddy can you tell me a bedtime story when we finish eating?" Issy asked.

"Of course dear in fact why don't we do that right now?" Zarbon asked picking Issy up from the high chair and taking her to bed.

"Daddy I'm not finished with dinner yet!" Issy said.

"What's the matter with dad?" ZJ asked.

"He's just upset since you won't bond with him lately," Morgan said.

"But mom everyone knows that dad is my favorite of both of you!" ZJ said.

Morgan then felt so insulted that she put her spoon down, got up and went to her bedroom, "You can put the dishes away when you're done ZJ!" Morgan shouted.

ZJ sat there as if he did not know what in the world just happened, "Are you at least going to say good night?" ZJ asked.

Next day, Stalin walked around the room all nervous, "I don't get it Kirov, why won't any woman in the afterlife go out with me?"

"Because you're mean and incredibly ruthless," Kirov said.

"This used to be so easy, women used to love me to the point where I had to tell them no, just because they asked to have sex with me!" Stalin said.

"That's just because they mistaken you for a Mexican or an Arab," Kirov said.

"Ok now I turn to my last resort. Kirov, do I have any spirit relatives in the afterlife I can hang out with?" Stalin asked.

"I'm pretty sure that most of your family is either dead and don't want to talk to you or they're reincarnated," Kirov said.

"I've even search the whole continent of Asia and Europe! To the computer Kirov! I can't find her!" Stalin said.

"Nadya again?" Kirov asked.

"To the computer Kirov!"

(He and Kirov go to the computer and get on it) Type in Nadezhda Alliluiva Stalin.

Kirov typed as fast as he could without messing up, he typed in the Cyrillic text instead of an English text with a Cyrillic keyboard. "Ok I found her profile! Now what?" He asked.

"Go to from 1986-still living," Stalin said.

As Kirov clicked on the picture of Stalin's second wife in life, it turned into Morgan's picture, "Wow Joseph you're not going to believe this!" Kirov said.

"What's the matter?" Stalin looked at the picture of Morgan and gasped.

"She's prettier than the last time!" Kirov said.

Stalin could not believe it! It was Morgan's picture; she was that girl that he fell head over heels in love with back in the WW2 era. She had come into the WW2 with Zarbon to test Bulma 2's time machine out, but since then they have kind of grown apart. "Oh my God! That's Morgan, the girl who traveled back in time and met me! That's Nadya? No, she's an American! No!" Stalin said being a drama queen.

"Don't have a cow Joseph; I'm sure she's nice." Kirov said.

"I'm Morgan's kindred spirit! In other words she's my soul mate! Oh Nadya! Why did you have to be reincarnated into this woman who stole my heart and burnt it to a crisp?" Stalin said still hurt from Morgan choosing Zarbon over him.

"So why didn't you kill her if she was an American then?" Kirov asked.

"You're right; I didn't kill her when I could of! Her soul was somehow telling me not to! Come on Kirov I'm going to go tell her! After all, she's a Libra! A Sagittarius is a perfect match for a Libra. Her boyfriend Zarbon is a Cancer, such a bad match." Stalin said.

"Since when where you into astrology?" Kirov asked worried about his friend.

"Wish me luck, you coming with me?" Stalin asked

"No Joseph I just I can't bear to see you make another fool out of yourself." Kirov said sobbing.

Stalin then saluted Kirov and vanished to go into the physical world.

It was the next day and Morgan was at the spa, she was lying down on a steam table with cucumbers over her eyes. She also was also naked with a towel covering her chest up.

"Wow I'm feeling so much better. Why in the world are Zarbon and ZJ acting so strange, it's like ZJ used me to get to Zarbon and Zarbon is jealous that ZJ is paying more attention to me, uh they do this all the time it has to stop! Oh I just want to get into the mud tub in a second." Morgan thought to herself.

Stalin appeared to Morgan, although she was not paying close attention enough to care if he was there or not. Either way he did not care, he was going to sing to her in his handsome sounding tenor singing voice, _"Очи чёрные, очи страстные! __Очи жгучие и прекрасные! Как люблю я вас, как боюсь я вас! Знать__, __увидел__вас__…_"

Then in the middle of the beginning of the song, Morgan interrupted, "Wow that is such beautiful singing, hey Elsa can I take my cucumbers off my eyes so that I may go into the muddy tub?" Morgan asked.

Stalin did not know what to tell her, he was scared that she would catch and send him away; He could not lose her again! He had to have her at least one more time to himself before he went back into the spirit world.

"Never mind, can you just pick me up and put me in the mud tub?" Morgan asked.

Stalin smiled and then made himself solid and picked her up with those stupid cucumbers on her eyes, and her with that stupid towel around her breasts and waist.

"Wow you're so strong Elsa!" Morgan said.

Then Elsa came back in, she was a fat ugly Latina woman who was about at least 6'1 feet tall, "Ok honey I'm here with…" She then dropped the bucket, and screamed when she saw that Morgan was floating in mid-air. In real life, it was Stalin's ghost who was carrying her in his arms. Elsa then ran out of the room.

"It's all right Elsa I'm not that heavy," Morgan said.

Stalin put Morgan into the "muddy tubby" and Morgan was relaxed. She felt pampered for some reason considering the fact that she was neither gay nor into Elsa. For Morgan, Elsa was somewhat scary looking, although she was nice.

"Wow you have really made my day Elsa, thank you!" Morgan said relaxing in the tub.

Stalin then took Morgan's cucumbers off her eyes, "Morgan it's me Stalin," he said.

"Oh Stalin I missed you..." She then opened her eyes and saw that it was him, she screamed and it started him so much that he fell into the "muddy tubby". "Don't kill me I'm too young to die!" Morgan said.

"I'm not here to kill you I'm here to marry you!" Stalin said.

"What? No, you're dead, I don't see how I can get it on with a dead person, or be romantically involved. You're evil you love no one, but yourself." Morgan said.

"I never knew how incredibly selfish I was until you came along," Stalin said.

"Well congregations now you know, I'm leaving this spa gives me the creeps!" Morgan said getting out of the mud tub.

Stalin took her into his arms, "Oh Morgan, if you think about it, you and I are alike," he said.

"You mean if I'm evil, no way I could never kill another human being!" Morgan said.

"No not that! I mean we're alike spiritually!" Stalin said.

"What are you trying to say?" Morgan asked.

"Morgan I'm your kindred spirit! Or what people on Earth call your soul mate!"

About a couple of minutes later Stalin was still trying to explain what a kinder spirit actually was, "In other words we're related to each other spiritually! You were my second wife Nadya in past life!" he said.

"Ew you're putting me on!" Morgan said.

"I'm serious; I know that sometimes you try to write with your left hand. Well Nadya was left-handed. In addition, that you used to act like a gypsy when you were a kid, well she too was a gypsy, except she was more white and she was actually quarter to Gypsy anyways. You also picked up the Cyrillic alphabet quicker than I expected." Stalin said.

"Oh no I'm related to a dead tyrant!" Morgan said.

"Calm down, it's not the end of the world! I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I have been searching for her for at least more than a decade. Then I find that she's been reincarnated in the Americas." Stalin said.

"Well that explains why I have a soft side for you, wow I was really starting to get worried about if was too weird," Morgan said.

Meanwhile at home, ZJ was doing some homework so that he could finish for the weekend, after all tomorrow was Monday and he had to go to school. Zarbon then came up to him, "Need some help with your homework?" He asked.

"No thanks dad," ZJ said not making any eye contact.

"What's wrong?" Zarbon asked.

"You love Issy more than me, ever since she was born you paid more attention to her than you did to me," ZJ said.

"That's not true!" Zarbon said.

"Yes it is, one time I was trying to ask you what I should bring for show and tell and you told me to go into the other room and ask you later. I tried to ask you later, but you were asleep by then," ZJ said.

"ZJ that was two years ago, Issy is getting older now," Zarbon said.

"You bought her a stuffed animal the other day, and you did not get me one," ZJ said.

"Oh dear maybe its worst than I thought, I'll take you to the toy store tonight and we can get whatever toy you want, as long as it's under fifty dollars!" Zarbon said.

"It's a deal!" ZJ hugged Zarbon and kissed him on the cheek.

"Look I'm really lonely and I want to be your husband.

Back with Morgan and Stalin's ghost Morgan shook her head, this is possibly the first time in a while that she felt kind of badly for the dead despot, the truth was she liked him…a lot! However, she had to give it to him straight and honestly as possible.

"I can't marry you, it won't happen. I'm not Nadya anymore, I'm a whole new person whose only been on this earth for about 31 years." Morgan said.

"Ok I'll go now if you want me to. I'll go back and be very lonely, it's too bad that either my other spiritual relatives are reincarnated or they won't talk to me in the afterlife. I also don't have a girlfriend either," Stalin said sulking up.

"Wait Stalin, you can come home and stay with me for a while if you want to." Morgan said.

Stalin then lighted up and hugged Morgan, "Thanks so much I love you!"

"Don't mention it please. Just hide yourself from Zarbon and the kids." Morgan said.

Morgan and Stalin decided to go to a cemetery to sit down by a gravestone on a towel; Stalin was not wild about the idea, he freaked out probably because the Czar police would be hiding behind a gravestone. Then he released that there were no Czar police in the USA and that he was dead and did not have to worry about it, though still freaked out by it.

"Why have you taken me to a cemetery?" Stalin asked.

"As a sorceress I'm pretty much used to talking to the dead, and since there are a bunch of dead people buried in the ground, I feel like I'm at peace." Morgan said.

"That sounds like creepy and pretty deep stuff," Stalin said.

"Yah if you're buried under ground." Stalin laughed hard and she laughed lightly, she did not think that her lame pun was that funny anyways.

Stalin then fell down on top of her, "Oh sorry how clumsy of me," he said.

"I just have a feeling that you still like me. But spirits aren't supposed to love living humans, in the flesh." Morgan said.

"I'm not like other spirits. Besides we're related to each other spiritually, we could be cousins for all I know. Kin spirits can be brothers and sisters, husbands and wives, and so on fourth." Stalin said.

"So I see, well I'm alive and you're dead, I don't see how this would work out, I have a boyfriend you know." Morgan said.

Stalin refused to pay attention to a word she was saying, he put his arm around her waist, "You know what Morgan, and you're probably my favorite kin spirit. We have been husband and wife in past life many times. No kidding I'm so attracted to you." He said.

"Since you're my kin spirit I would love to say that…you're more like an older brother to me," Morgan said.

"That's all I'll ever be hum? Oh, hell Morgan I cannot hide my feelings from you, you know that! I love you a lot! I still wish I had ruled the world with you!" Stalin said.

"I would make a bad co-ruler I will tell you right now…oh to hell with it! Whenever I read about you getting jealous about someone or something else, I felt badly for you. Sure, everyone else would have laughed at you or booed at you, but I still couldn't help myself. I care about your feelings!" Morgan said.

"Oh for once someone cares about my feelings!" Stalin said crossing his arms.

"I really didn't care if you were a Georgian, well was it a Russian who made Russia an industrial nation! No, not even Lenin himself could have done a better job!" Morgan said standing up with her hand in the air and her index finger pointed towards the sky.

"I love the way you talk about my accomplishments, and the way you stroke my vanity. I love it when you make me feel better about myself! Oh hell woman I love you!" Stalin said.

"I love you too! But I still can't make out with you!" Morgan said.

Morgan and Stalin snuck into the house. Tre came up to Morgan, what in the world was he doing there?

"Why Morgan how are you?" He asked.

"Where's Zarbon, he was supposed to be home hours ago, and where's ZJ, he's supposed to be doing his homework!" Morgan said.

"I'm here to babysit Issy and Zarbon and ZJ went to the toy store, but I'm not supposed to say anything aloud because Issy might throw a hissy fit Zarbon told me." Tre said.

"Yah she won't even let me hold her without her yelling for her daddy," Morgan said feeling insulted.

"I'm here to see you honey! How about a kiss on the lips of the Pimp Master?" He tried to kiss her.

"No leave me alone!" Morgan ran away into her bedroom and Stalin's ghost appeared in front of Tre.

"When she means no she means no you idiot!" Stalin then started chocking Tre.

"Joseph stop it! You're hurting him!" Morgan said running out of her room up to him.

"Do I have to?" Stalin asked letting go of Tre with a disappointed look on his face.

"This is Stalin's spirit! You see Tre he's been dead for more than 50 years now." Morgan said.

"He's a ghost? Are you kidding me? I've never seen a ghost before let alone a dead bad guy!" Tre said.

"Look he won't hurt you anymore I promise. Joey is my kindred spirit. I'm related to him spiritually."

"Oh so I see. I think we need to turn out the lights with you two in the room, how is that supposed to make me feel better?" Tre asked.

All the sudden there was a car in the driveway and Zarbon got out of it with ZJ, ZJ had a large stuffed zebra in his arms.

"Oh shit its Zarbon get out of here Stalin!" Morgan said.

"Yes Morgan!" Stalin then vanished back to the spirit world.

"Hey Morgan I missed you! I bought you a teddy bear!" Zarbon said handing her a large black teddy bear with a red ribbon in it.

"Thanks Zarbon you didn't have to, and as a good girlfriend I'm going to share it with you!" Morgan said.

"Oh that's so sweet!" Zarbon then hugged her and kissed her on the lips.

Issy walked into the room and got mad the moment she saw ZJ with that stuffed zebra, "Where did you get that?" Issy asked.

"Dad just took me to the toy store, he loves me more!" ZJ said.

"Yah right ZJ I don't see daddy reading you bedtime stories!" Issy said.

"Bedtime stories are lame!" ZJ said.

"Kids please stop it, I love you both equally!" Zarbon said.

"Give me that zebra!" Issy said walking up to ZJ trying to grab the zebra from him.

"It's mine dad bought it for me, you don't even like zebras!" ZJ said trying to grab it back.

"Stop it kids or the zebra gets sent into time out!" Zarbon said.

"Give it to me!" ZJ yelled.

"No, it's mine!" Issy said.

"That does it you two bushed my buttons enough already!" Zarbon then snatched the zebra from the two fighting siblings and put the zebra above the refrigerator into the cabinet. "Mr. Zebra is going into time out until you two can learn how to share!" Zarbon said.

"Man ZJ you're stupid!" Issy said.

"You're way dumber!" ZJ said.

"You're both acting stupid as far as I'm concerned!" Morgan said.

"I'm going to go home now, see you later Morgan!" Tre said going outside to walk home.

Hours later, Morgan told Zarbon that she found out that Stalin claimed to be her spiritual relative and how she was his second wife in past life, Zarbon did not take kindly to this news. He was worried for his children's safety along with Morgan's and his own.

"I want him out of here!" Zarbon yelled.

"But why?" Morgan asked. 

"Because unlike you I'm very sensitive about all those poor peasants he killed along with his friends and in-laws!" Zarbon said.

"I feel badly for them too Zarbon! But he and I are soul mates aren't soul mates supposed to care about each other?" Morgan said.

"Go tell him to get out now!" Zarbon said.

"Ok fine!" Morgan went into the bedroom and saw Stalin sitting on the bed.

"Well what do you think of my ability to write poetry?" Stalin asked writing some poetry. 

"It's very good, but Joey you have to go now, Zarbon said so," Morgan said.

"Good bye Morgan," Stalin said.

"Good bye Joey," Morgan then started crying to herself.

In the afterlife, Joey returns to the Kremlin where Kirov is waiting for him. "Joseph how was telling Morgan that you were related to her spiritually?" Kirov asked.

"Well let's put it to you this way. She loves me deep down inside, even though she has a hard time admitting it. She seems to be the only soul mate that cares about me; however she's still going out with that stud Zarbon!" Stalin said.

"The only harm Zarbon could do to you is sense your presence. Remember only a medium that senses the presence of a ghost, is a ghost that wants to be sense. All you have to do is hide yourself from Zarbon; ghosts can hide themselves from mediums even though mediums can sense their presence." Kirov said.

"You're a genius for once Kirov, who told you that?" Stalin asked.

"You did sir," Kirov said.

"I love you Kirov!" Stalin grabbed Kirov and kissed him on the lips, "Don't worry here I come Morgan!" he ran to the door.

"Go get her Joseph!" Kirov yelled.

Morgan was in her room crying, though she was a sorceress and could maybe go out with Stalin for a little while so that he could stop bothering her, she did not want to lose him. Then Stalin appears to her.

"Morgan what are you crying about?" Stalin asked.

"Oh the fact that you're gone! Joey you're here!" She then hugged him.

"I'm your soul mate, and even though I'm evil keep in mind that evil can love too," Stalin said.

"It can?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, remember that I'm not truly gone, I'll watch over you and make sure you don't become evil like me. I like you better as a good person anyways." Stalin said.

"Will I ever see you again?" Morgan asked.

"Yes Morgan, just don't tell on me again and I'll stick around. Remember a medium that senses the presences of a spirit, only senses the spirit if the spirit lets himself be sensed." Stalin said.

"Why couldn't I be related to Marie Antoinette?" Morgan asked.

They both laughed, Stalin then vanished and Morgan closed her eyes, she thought only of him, yet she loved Zarbon so much more. So Stalin killed a bunch of people, but she and Zarbon somehow made it out alive of the WW2 time period. She could not help but love him, his yellowish colored Turkish eyes, that swarthy skin complexion of his and that thick head of hair.

She was in la la land, she then heard a knock on the door, and it was Zarbon! He came in and sat down on the bed with her, "Did you finally get rid of him?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes Zarbon for you are the only one that I have ever loved," Morgan said sort of lying.

End of story


	7. Chapter 7

_**Stalin's Ghost Gets Revenge on Erin**_

Morgan was a home working on the computer, doing her wages, this was the part of the day that she hated most of all but she was looking forward to it since it consisted of going out to dinner with Zarbon.

"Man I'll have to see if I'm doing my wages right," Morgan thought. She then thought that Zarbon could help; he was an alien, which meant that he was supposed to be smart! "Hey Zarbon could you come over here for a second?" she asked.

"Yes Morgan what's the problem?" Zarbon asked running over to her.

"I want to know if I'm doing my wages right?" Morgan asked. 

"How much do you get paid an hour?" Zarbon asked.

"About 10 dollars an hour for giving tours," Morgan said.

Zarbon looked at the computer screen; he was kind of struggling since it was set up in a way that he could not read. Under Freezer's regime in which Zarbon grew up as the adoptive son and heir to the empire while at the same time a slave, raised as one of the people under Freezer, he never took education for granite for there were many who had no education.

All of Freezer's other men envied him since he was so smart and clever, which was probably the reason why they hated him so much. Who knows maybe it was because he thought the Freezer was a horrible tyrant who often hit Zarbon in the face for speaking his mind, even when it had to do with much smarter military decisions.

Zarbon was in a military position and got to go to military school when he was fourteen; most of Freezer's men envied him for that. They also thought it was unreasonable for Zarbon to bicker to Freezer about his evil deeds and hate Freezer too. After all, whenever a low-level solder or squadron would bicker to Freezer they were asking for the chopping block.

Although Zarbon never fit in with Freezer's minions and hated Freezer, he never learned how to do wages and had to take night classes on Earth involving statistics and accounting just to know how to do these simple life things.

"It looks like you're doing them right," Zarbon said.

"Are we still going out to dinner tonight?" Morgan asked.

"Yes of course we are," Zarbon said.

"Goody! I can't wait to go to the new fancy restraint that serves alligator," Morgan said.

"Well it's about 5:00, and we can get Tre to baby-sit again. Let's get cleaned up and then go to that restraint," Zarbon said.

"Good idea lover. What was it called again?" Morgan asked.

"It's called the French Quarter," Zarbon said.

"Think about it just the two of us, with nobody to disturb us," Morgan said as she and Zarbon both walked out of the room.

Stalin's ghost had come to spy on Morgan to see if she would notice him whereas nobody else would have a clue, although Zarbon had medium powers as well. Why the heck could he not just go after someone much smarter and prettier? Because he liked Morgan since she was good-looking and a bit on the naïve side, after all she told him once that he was like an older brother to her.

Stalin is back in the afterlife talking to Kirov in the afterlife Kremlin, Kirov had helped Stalin on his quest to conquer Morgan's heart, but sometimes he screwed up big time and offered the worst advice ever.

"I just don't get it Kirov; I mean what does she even see in that alien? He's so vain and he's bisexual. He thinks he is the coolest person on this planet," Stalin said.

"I don't blame him. Remember he's hiding his other form from her," Kirov said.

"It's too bad that she knows it and has seen it all ready. It makes no sense, why in the world would she even go out with a bisexual alien?" Stalin asked.

"Because they started out as friends, and they developed warm feelings for each other," Kirov said.

"That part makes sense, but I still can't believe that she'd even date a different species. I could have taken care of her," Stalin said.

"But Joseph, you two started out as enemies when she went back in time to WW2, and she then became your lover, love should never be in that order," Kirov said.

"But still I don't see why she needs to be with a hot alien like that, I am much more interesting than silly, boring Zarbon!" Stalin said crossing his arms.

"It's the karma effect; she committed suicide in past life to get away from you, now she has to pay for that,"

"They're going out to dinner tonight, I think I'm going to make their dinner something they'll never forget," Stalin said.

As Stalin left the spirit world, Kirov sobbed, sometime when Stalin went back to the physical world, Kirov would sob to himself not knowing if Stalin was coming back or not, "Good luck Joseph…be careful! Come back to me when you're done!" Kirov then sobbed like the naïve idiot that he was.

At the "French Quarter" restraint Morgan and Zarbon were seated in a booth, they sipped some wine, "I remember when I first laid my eyes on you, I thought you were special," Morgan said getting somewhat tipsy on that champagne.

"True, but you don't know how truly special someone is until you get to know them." True that Zarbon was head over heels for Morgan since she resurrected him. He would never forget that night for the rest of the night.

Stalin's ghost hid in the shadows spying on Morgan and Zarbon and kept himself hidden from them so they would not since his ghostly presence. Morgan took a sip of wine while Stalin moved next to her.

"This wine tastes good, what do you think of it Zarbon?" Morgan asked. 

"It tastes like piss!" Stalin's ghost yelled.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Morgan asked.

"I didn't say anything," Zarbon said.

"Oh I apologize, but I thought that you said that it tasted like piss," Morgan said.

"Morgan don't talk like that at the table," Zarbon said.

"But I thought…" Morgan tried to explain.

Zarbon interrupted, "Keep your thoughts to yourself, especially if they're nasty." He said.

"Is that why you smell like discharge so much?" Stalin said aloud trying not to laugh.

"Morgan what did I just tell you?" Zarbon asked.

"What are you talking about?" Morgan asked.

"You just told me that I smell like discharge!" Zarbon said.

Morgan started to laugh, "You're kidding right?" Morgan said.

"Never mind it's probably my imagination," Zarbon said.

Wow, some wine this is, is it Italian? It tastes so good. I think that I'll have some more," Morgan said.

"Morgan when you're drunk you do the stupidest stuff, I wouldn't suggest getting more drunk than you need to," Zarbon said.

"You're right Zarbon, I should just savor the flavor and just move on," Morgan said.

Stalin started rubbing his foot up against Morgan's leg, she liked it so much, "Oh Zarbon I didn't realize how affectionate you were," Morgan said.

Zarbon had no idea what she was talking about, he looked at her for a second and then decided to talk, "I know I'm a very strict parent and you spoil the kids, but I love them none-the-less," Zarbon said.

Stalin then stepped on Morgan's foot hard, "Ouch! You moron!" She then got mad and slapped Zarbon in the face.

"Morgan why the Hell did you just slap me?" Zarbon asked startled.

"Because you just stepped on my foot! It hurt too!" Morgan said.

"Surely it wasn't that bad," Zarbon said.

"It hurt worse than the time you threw that dodge ball into me in gym class!" Morgan said.

They then overheard Stalin's laughing hard, "Wait a minute, Stalin get the Hell out of here!" Morgan said.

"Well I guess it didn't work, back to the spiritual world," Stalin then went back to the spirit world.

"Morgan, why is he hanging around you?" Zarbon asked.

"I told you once before, he's related to me spiritually, not physically. We're almost like distant cousins if you think about it." Morgan said.

"It seems to me like he wants to be more than just your cousin," Zarbon said.

"Don't be silly, I don't see what he'd seriously want with an alive girl like me," Morgan said smiling and naively letting it go like nothing happened at all or would happen at all.

Stalin is once again in the spiritual world, with Kirov in the afterlife Kremlin; he had a pouty look on his face that seemed to be saying the word "defeat" but in Russian or his native tongue Georgian.

"I take it that they're still together," Kirov said.

"Yes they are, oh well it's not the end of the world. Just because they're together, doesn't mean that I can't still like her!" Stalin said.

"I think you like her a little too much. I think that you love her, it's too obvious!" Kirov said.

"Good I'll go visit her at night. But when she's asleep I'll stand by her bedside and watch her sleep," Stalin said.

"Oh that sounds so romantic and disturbing," Kirov said trying to hide his fascination.

"Don't you make fun of me Kirov," Stalin said.

"What? Why would I make fun of you for, I mean that's not even funny," Kirov said.

When Zarbon and Morgan returned home, Tre was asleep on the couch, Zarbon was carrying Morgan into their bedroom, "So Zarbon wasn't the wine good? I wish I could have taken the bottle with me. Then we could have poured it down my dress!" Morgan said giggling.

"Honey you're really drunk you should just go to bed," Zarbon said putting her down on the bed. He then got undressed and put his white shirt and boxers on. "Here just put this nightgown on, and get under the covers," He said giving Morgan her red nightgown.

"Zarbon are you sure that you don't want to have sex, now is your chance to take advantage of me when I'm drunk!" Morgan said taking her dress off and putting her red nightgown on.

"Morgan no, you're too drunk," Zarbon said getting under the covers.

"Well that's nothing new, I feel like a new Morgan, one who can be honest with her lover," Morgan said getting under the covers.

"Sleep well princess," Zarbon said kissing her on the head and going to sleep.

They both slept soundly, then Stalin's ghost appeared and walked over to the bed on Morgan's side, he bend down and looked at her with those Turkish colored yellow eyes of his, he listened to her breath, he watched her move around the bed so she could get comfortable.

"Yessleep well my Soviet princess," Stalin thought to himself.

He wanted to stroke her cheek, but he kind of hesitated for a second, then got over it and stroked her cheek gently, he stayed by her side all night just looking at her.

The next morning Stalin was lying on top of Morgan, he then kissed her lips as if to wake his "Soviet Princess" from an eternity of sleep and vanished.

"Good morning to you too Zarbon," Morgan said stretching thinking that it was Zarbon that kissed her on the lips.

"Morgan I'm trying to sleep, I need some sleep!" Zarbon said putting a pillow on top of his head.

"Oh that's funny. Ok my stomach feels bad!" She ran to the restroom and threw up in the toilet.

Zarbon got up and went over to Morgan, "So how are you feeling?" he asked taking her hand and kissing it.

"I barfed so much that I've probably polluted the toilet by now," Morgan said.

"It's okay Morgan, I'll stay home and take care of you," Zarbon said.

"Oh yah you have to pick Erin up, she's coming by this afternoon, she wants to eat dinner with us." Morgan said.

"Oh no, not Erin!" Zarbon said.

Oh yes…Erin! Morgan's younger bratty sister that was often spoiled and not punished enough for getting into trouble. Known for smoking pot, having unprotected sex and all that stuff, she had a temper whenever she did not get what she wanted. 

The point was that Zarbon hated Erin from the beginning that she met him; she would make fun of him behind his back and in front of him and her family. She thought that he looked too much like an alien to be with her sister, she preferred Morgan to be with a human.

Tre woke up and came into the bedroom, "What did you say about Erin?" He asked since he had a crush on Erin.

"She's coming by for dinner this afternoon," Zarbon said.

"Yes, now will be my chance of a lifetime to ask her out again!" Tre said.

"And get rejected again?" Zarbon asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and that too," Tre said.

"Someone needs to pick her up at 4:00!" Morgan said.

"I'll do it," Zarbon said.

"Thank you so much honey!" Morgan said kissing Zarbon on the lips.

In the afternoon, Morgan and Tre cooked in the kitchen, although Tre did not really do any of the cooking, he somewhat just sat at the table next to the kitchen and ate some candy off the table, despite the fact that the dentist told him that he had to get his teeth drilled for ten cavities. Morgan set the chicken on the table.

"Thank you for making my Grandma's favorite dish Morgan. It's been around for centuries." Tre said.

"I wanted to try something different tonight. Ok now we're done, let's go into the living room," Morgan said.

"Say Morgan, where are those kids of yours?" Tre asked.

"They're at their babysitter's house, the reason why is because we wanted a nice quiet dinner and because Erin's friend needed money since she lost her job," Morgan said.

I'm going to watch some TV for awhile, let me know when dinner is ready," Tre said sitting down in front of the TV,

"But Tre dinner is almost ready!" Morgan said.

Then Stalin's ghost came back to bug Morgan, only this time he sat down next to Tre since he liked to pick on Tre, Tre spotted Stalin, "Morgan it's you dead boyfriend!" Tre yelled.

"I don't have a dead boyfriend!" Morgan said.

"Let's see, you don't know a stocky fellow with hazel eyes and thick black hair along with some unusually olive colored skin?" Tre asked.

Morgan turned around to see that Tre was telling the truth, "Joey what are you doing here?" Morgan asked. 

"I, well I wanted to know what you were up to is all," Stalin said turning a bright crimson.

"Why are you blushing?" Morgan asked.

"Because I find you incredibly attractive, I mean I have a blushing problem," Stalin said hiding behind a pillow, which Tre was going to use to put his head on to rest.

"Hey get your own pillow!" Tre said grabbing the pillow from Stalin and putting his head down on it.

"But you're dead; you're not physical, so how can you have a blushing problem?" Morgan asked. 

"Would you excuse me for a second," Stalin went into the other where Morgan and Tre then heard him utter these word aloud, "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" he then came back into the room and smiled like nothing happened at all, "So as you were saying?" Stalin asked.

"Why were you trying to break Zarbon and me up?" Morgan asked.

"I have no idea what you are talking about?" Stalin said nervously trembling.

"Don't play stupid Stalin; I know what you were trying to do! You can't stand the fact that I love Zarbon and not you!" Morgan said.

"That's not true at all, I don't care if you love him, and I never have!" Stalin then started trembling as if he was trying to hold in his pissy attitude.

"Why are you trembling?" Morgan asked smiling.

"I have trimmers every once in a while," Stalin said.

"But you're a ghost, I just got done telling you that you don't have a physical body to blush on or tremble in!" Morgan said.

"Sorry for doing this, but…" he then did something rather silly; he touched her hair and stroked his fingers through it.

"Stalin what are you doing?" Morgan asked.

"I'm not doing anything, now shut up and leave me alone!" he yelled.

Tre started laughing, "Boy for a dictator you sure as shy around women!" Tre said.

"I am not you idiot! Now Morgan I…" Before Stalin could finish what he was saying, the door opened up and Zarbon and Erin came in arguing.

"Oh get over it Erin!" Zarbon said.

"I still can't believe that you didn't let me listen to rap music!" Erin said. 

"What do you need that garbage for?" Zarbon asked.

Erin then turned to Morgan; yes, Morgan was so nice that she could manipulate her easily.

"Morgan Zarbon didn't let me listen to the rap station in the car! Will you let me do it in yours?

"Um no," Morgan said rolling her eyes and smiling.

"You bitch! I wish you could just let me do what I want to do!

"Sorry, but we can't always get what we want,"

Stalin could not bear to see Erin yell at Morgan, it was bad enough that Zarbon did nothing and tried to stay out of their argument, but Stalin was not the type of person to do that. She needed to learn a lesson as far as he was concerned.

"Hey Erin don't talk to Morgan that way! It's her car so live with the rules!" Stalin's voice yelled.

"Oh my God! You have a voice talking to me!" Erin said.

Stalin then appeared to Erin in a cloud of black smoke and coughed, "Sorry about that, it's just that this damn spirit smoke hurts to breathe in!" Stalin said.

"You don't have any lungs you're dead remember?" Tre yelled. 

"Erin this is Stalin's ghost, he's my kindred spirit and he's visiting unexpectedly!" Morgan said as she looked at Zarbon's glaring face.

"He sure is ugly; I want to kick your ass for killing all those innocent people!" Erin said. 

"You don't know how many times I've heard that, I've heard it so much that it's hilarious!" Stalin laughed it off, "I didn't come to kick your ass, but respect Morgan or else you're going down!" Stalin said.

"Now Joey I sometimes wish I could kill her myself, but she's my sister, she's my flesh and blood." Morgan said.

"Sister or no sister she's worst than Zarbon and Tre put together. She needs to get a new face too!" Stalin said sticking his tongue out at Erin.

"Ok let's all go outside so we can give Erin time to calm down. Come on Zarbon, Tre and Joey," Morgan said.

Morgan managed to drag Zarbon and Tre outside, but Stalin was not out there with them, he had some unfinished business to take care of inside the house.

"I don't sense Stalin out here, I think he's still inside," Zarbon said.

"I'm worried about Erin, I'm afraid that he'll kill her," Tre said.

"You're right, I think she made him good and mad, Morgan get rid of him right now, it's not that difficult I could give you some sage that the Native Americans used to use to get rid of evil dead felons," Zarbon said.

"No I won't get rid of him; he has done me no harm!" Morgan said crossing her arms.

Then they heard a crash from inside the house, "I'm afraid to ask but what was that?" Tre asked.

"I don't think I want to know! I'm going in," Morgan said going up to the door.

"I'm going with you; a woman can't just walk into the house by herself." Zarbon said.

Inside the house, Stalin had tied Erin up in a chair and she had duck tape over her mouth, she was scared and shocked, did Morgan put him up to this? Probably but even so he probably thought of the idea first before her. I mean there was no telling what he might do to her.

"Now Erin, I did this for your own good. You're acting mean to Morgan. That's not nice; I don't like it when people disrespect her. So do me a big favor, act nice to her. I don't ever want to have to do this again. I don't ever want to have this conversation again. I don't want to kill you, because I'm done killing people and Morgan will hate me if I do kill you." Stalin said walking around the chair.

Morgan went into the house with Zarbon and saw that Stalin had tied Erin to a chair with duck tape over her mouth; Morgan was not thrilled even though Erin was a total bitch to her most of the time.

"Joey! Why do you have my sister tied up for?" Morgan asked. 

"Morgan she disrespected you. It's no wonder why most of your friends don't even like her," Stalin said.

"Cool Erin is tied up, I mean I'm so sorry Erin," Zarbon said lying.

"I am a man of authority, if you mess with Morgan, you'll have to mess with me! Got it?" Stalin asked.

Erin shook her head yes, "Good now I'll untie you and you'll sit down and eat your dinner like a good, respectful young lady, or else!" He untied her and took the duck tape off her mouth. "So will you do as I say?" Stalin asked.

"Maybe," Stalin gave her a dirty look, "Ok I'll do it," She sat down at the dinner table and did not say a word almost for the rest of the night.

Tre came into the house, "Is everything ok?" he asked.

"It's ok everything is fine," Morgan smiled.

In the evening, after dinner, Zarbon and Erin were in the car, Erin was not bitching as she had on the way to Morgan's house about not getting to listen to rap music. Zarbon was worried, he turned and looked at her, she was pale and still in shock that a ghost tied her up and yelled at her.

"So what did you and Stalin's ghost talk about? Do you want to listen to rap music?" Zarbon asked.

"I'll live," Erin said shivering.

After Zarbon dropped Erin off, he picked the kids up, took them home and got them ready for bed. Zarbon tucked the kids in after reading them a bedtime story later on that evening, which was his favorite part of the night, besides going to sleep next to the woman he loved ever since he first looked at her.

He loved being a father almost as much as Morgan loved being a mom; there was no hesitating that the kids were closer to their father almost as much as they were to their own mother. He also realized that he did not have to be married to someone just to have kids; he was fine with two children that were borne to him out of wedlock.

"Then Cinderella married the prince and they lived happily ever after!" Zarbon said with a big grin on his face.

"Will I ever find my prince charming daddy?" Issy asked.

"Someday you will, if you don't look I mean when I met your mother I was afraid that she was going to kill me, I never thought that I was going to have you two with her, especially since we did not know if I was able to impregnate her or not." Zarbon said.

"Issy is stupid, there are no such things as princes that marry princess and live happily ever after, that's what my teacher says." ZJ said.

"Didn't your teacher just get a divorce?" Zarbon asked.

"Yes that's the whole point, how is it that we're reading these stories that don't even come true?" ZJ asked.

"No more discussion about this tonight, good night my sweet offspring," Zarbon then kissed Issy and ZJ on the heads and walked out of the room.

Zarbon went out to the living room and sat on the couch with Morgan and Tre, "So where's Stalin's ghost?" Zarbon asked.

"He went back to the spirit world I think. After dinner he disappeared," Morgan said.

"Boy he sure looked sad when he said goodbye to you," Tre said.

"I know, but that's life," Morgan said.

"But Morgan he seems to love you. I mean the way he looks at you, it's like his eyes are saying that he wants to sleep with you." Tre said.

"Tre please you're not helping one bit," Zarbon said glaring at Tre.

"I can't believe it he actually stood up to Erin, how come you never stand up to her much Zarbon?" Morgan asked with an angry look on her face. 

"I'm sensitive, I also have no desire to get involved when you two are fighting it out, not unless the bickering escalades to slapping and biting." Zarbon said.

"So I see. Why didn't you stand up to her Tre?" Morgan asked.

"Because she's so cute," Tre said with his face lit up.

"Why am I not surprised?" Zarbon asked sarcastically.

"I'm going into the bedroom for a second, and then we can start eating desert," Morgan said going into the bedroom.

"Tre you don't think she's mad at me for not standing up to Erin do you?" Zarbon asked sulking up.

"Nah women are just funny like that," Tre said. Truth be told, Tre was almost as clueless about women as Zarbon or Stalin.

Morgan went to the bedroom and saw a bouquet of roses. She saw a note on the roses and she took it off she read off it.

"To the most beautiful and sweetest girl in the world," She then lied down on the bed and smelled them.

Stalin had scored big time; he was now about to go out of the closet and tell her that he loved her so that they could make out.

"Oh Zarbon you truly are a romantic," Morgan said aloud.

Stalin remanded hidden from her, he was too chicken to tell her that he was the one that sent them to her, so he waited a while to see if she got the message, but since she did not, he slapped his hand on his head as of feeling hopeless.

"No I sent you the roses! Are you that naïve?" he thought to himself.

"Oh no I hope it wasn't Tre," Morgan thought looking around the room suspiciously as if she expected Tre to jump out of the closet to surprise her.

"Once again it was me, you know what I'm done, I'm going to the spirit world," Stalin went to the spirit world.

In the spirit world at the afterlife Kremlin again, Stalin and Kirov talked to each other, Stalin was somewhat frustrated that Morgan did not seem to get the message about him loving her. Sure, she got it, she just did not want to admit it because she was in love with Zarbon and that Stalin was a dead bad guy.

"She's so naïve, she thinks that Zarbon gave her the roses or Tre. I just recently stood up to her sister for her. How could she not love me after I did that?" Stalin said.

"Well I guess you'll have to try harder to win her affections," Kirov said.

"Don't worry, I will, I will," Stalin said.

Little did Stalin actually know that maybe he did not have to try so hard; I mean come on any idiot knew that Morgan loved him and despised him at the same time! Who said someone could not love and hate the same person all at once?

End of Story


End file.
